Battle City Ninja
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto duel in batt;le city with Sasuke as his spirit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The battle city Ninja

Chapter one Yugi vs. Naruto 

Naruto Namikaze and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha we're facing their greatest challenge as they fought Madara Uchiha in personal combat. The battle site was the destroyed allied base in lighting country with during the Fourth Great War. Madara has killed most of the population and Sakura was killed defending Sasuke who betrayed the leaf village.

In rage at the action Sasuke defected and joined his home village once more now the battle is about to begin.

Naruto went through hand signs "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he shouted and shot wind with Sasuke shooting a fireball increasing the power by the wind as it headed to Madara.

The attacks hit their target and as the smoke cleared they could not see their opponent.

Both ninja growl in annoyance "damn space time ninjutsu," said Sasuke.

Madara appeared behind Sasuke and prepared to strike only for it to be intercepted by Naruto. Sasuke eyes widen "Naruto," he whispered as the younger Uchiha cried for the first time in years.

Sorrow, regret, hatred and rage were the emotions that were in Sasuke at the moment "you took everything from me Madara," he whispered.

His fist clenched "my clan, my family, my honor, my friends, my Innocent," he shouted the last one as his body is surrounded by lighting.

"You're dead," he shouted as he charged the elder Uchiha and grabbed onto him "this is for Naruto you bastered," shouted Sasuke as his chakra gets critical and he explodes killing everything in the battlefield.

In the white field both Sasuke and Naruto were floating in the nothingness "its shame they were killed," said an angelic voice as a woman with blond hair and white robe appeared before the two.

"Another person in a black robe carrying a scythe looked down in sadness "I need one soul to pass on and the other will be given another chance," said the specter as he turned to the female.

"Let's wake them up," she said as she snapped her fingers.

Both boys woke up "where are we," asked Naruto as he looked around and saw the two. Both beings looked at him and the female smiled "It's great to finally meet you both," she said.

"I am Kami and this is Shinigami," she said making both bow on their hand and knees when she told them that.

"It's alright young ones you don't need to bow to us you both saved your world," said Shinigami.

"So what now Kami-sama?" asked Sasuke.

Kami looked at them "I have made my choice; Naruto will get his life back and will sent to another dimension while Sasuke will be his guardian and spirit in the new world as repentance for his action," said the Goddess.

"Your actions currently have swayed our decision instead of torment; you will help the person you hurt in his life," said the death god.

Sasuke nods his head "anything to help my rival and redeem myself," said the former avenger.

Kami smiled "very well it's is agreed," she said as she claps and both boys vanish.

"Let's see how they turn out," said Shinigami as Kami nods her head.

Domino City as busy city with a busy life style but al is not well as in an alley a silver haired man with a red suit stood back up with his back to a wall his guards on the ground and about thirty members with black cloaks "who are you?" he demanded.

The front man smiled "that is not our position to say Pegasus," said the man.

The man starts to sweat "I recommend you leave that man alone," said a voice. The thugs turns around and see a 16 year old boy with blond hair.

"Go back to your mother kid," said one of them. Naruto just shrugged "I am an orphan ass hole," he said calmly. The thirty thugs turns and face him "fine you asked for it as they attack him and Naruto shakes his head and drops into a stance and in ten minutes takes them out without getting touched by a clean hit.

He walks up to the man "are you alright sir," asked Naruto. The man clears his throat "thank you for the concern young man and I am fine," said Pegasus.

Naruto walks to the down guards and his hands glow and revives them "how did you do that?" asked the silver haired man.

Naruto smiled "you can tell him Naruto," said Sasuke's voice.

I will tell you some where more private it's sensitive," said Naruto. The man walks up "very well I am Pegasus creator of duel monster and can I ask your name?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze," he said.

"Fishcakes?" asked the man causing Naruto eyes to twitch "it mean maelstrom as well Mr. Pegasus," he said calmly.

The man laugh "Of course Naruto boy; I would love to hear your tale so let's go some place more private," he said as he, Naruto and the three guard walk to a hotel penthouse and after dismissing the guard Pegasus turns to Naruto "now that they are gone; do mind sharing you story?" he asked.

Naruto told him of his past for about an hour making the creator whistles "amazing; who knew there were other dimensions?" he thought to himself.

He turns to Naruto "well that is unbelievable but I don't' doubt it from what I have seen in this world," said Pegasus.

"I would like to reward you for saving me," said the creator. Naruto stood up "there is no need; I don't need acknowledgment for doing the right thing," said Naruto causing the silver haired man to laugh "you are one of a kind and I want to reward you," he said.

He get a plastic card out "this is a credit card with a fifty thousand dollar limit that you can us to pay for things," he said making Naruto wide eye.

"Are you sure sir?" Naruto asked. Pegasus nod his head "I have another surprise but that will come later but you might want to buy some duel monster card pack but I will give you a starter deck to begin with," said the man

Naruto bowed "thank you," he said as he get both the credit card and deck from Pegasus and both of them walk out.

Over the next five months Naruto bought cards to help his deck get stronger and competed in several championships and but he was missing something; friends he lived alone in an apartment and conserved his money. He made up his mind to enroll in high school with Pegasus making a fake background.

He walked up to the school he was wearing jeans with a black shirt and fingerless gloves and was getting nervous "why do I feel like I am going to have problem with fan girls," he thought as he was walking to the office.

In Naruto's mind Sasuke was laughing "now you know I felt with my fan girls," he said laughing up a storm.

"Keep laughing and I will make a thousand of you fan girls in my mind to torment you," threatened Naruto shutting up the avenger.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

Naruto smirks "try me Sasuke-kun," he said.

"Fine you win," said Sasuke.

He gets to the office and enter "I am the new student," said Naruto

The secretary look at her computer "name?" she asked

"Naruto Namikaze," he responded.

The secretary prints his class schedule and hands it too him. "Thanks you ma'am," he said politely and walks to his first class.

He got to his class and knocked on the door. A teacher with white hair balding opens the door "you must be Naruto Namikaze come in and tells us about yourself" he said.

Naruto enters "Names Naruto Namikaze and I hope to make some friends," he said smiling.

The teacher clears his voice "you can sit by Mr. Yugi Muto. Can you raise your hand Yugi?" asked the teacher.

The boy raises his hand and Naruto walks over and sits down he sees the four people sitting at the table one was a female with a pink skirt and brown hair, the next brown had brown hair and a brown trench coat. The third had yellow hair a white shirt with a green jacket and jeans and the last one who Naruto knows as Yugi has a blue school uniform that is optional and what appeared to be some golden item on his neck that is a shape of a pyramid.

"Hey you're the new student?" asked the one with the yellow hair.

Naruto nodded "yup," he said

"I'm Joey Wheeler," said the blond boy. The boy with the trench coat hold his hand "I am Tristan Taylor," he said as he shook Naruto hand. The girl smiled "I am Tea Gardner," she said.

"This must be Yugi," said Naruto shaking both of their hands.

Joey turns to Naruto "so do you play duel monster?" he asked.

"Yep," responded the former ninja.

"I would like to face you," said Joey.

"Fine," he said as they set up their decks and Joey starts and in five moves loses without touching Naruto life points "that was easy," said Naruto disappointed.

"Joey can I see you deck?" asked Naruto. The blond nods his head and hand the deck over and Naruto looks it over and frown at what he sees.

"Your deck suck big time Joey," said Naruto as Joey jumps up "what do you mean," he shouts.

Naruto sigh "you deck has weak support card like magic, traps or effect," he said.

"Meet me after school and I will give you some cards to beef up your deck," said Naruto.

"Thanks man," said Joey with a smile.

Later Yugi, Joey and the others meet Naruto after school. Naruto pulls out a binder and gave Joey three magic cards and three traps.

Yugi turns to his friend "my grandfather own a card shop; if you want you can come over" he said.

"Let's go," said Naruto as they headed to the store.

They get there and see an older gentleman sweeping "I see you brought friends over," he said as he saw the new person.

"Well if it isn't the runner up in the intercontinental tournament know as The Ninja Storm and well as champion of Regional," he said

The other had their eyes widen at the news "you're him?" they all asked. Naruto nodded his head "yea but don't tell anyone; I never used my name in the championships" he said.

"Why," asked Joey as everyone waited for their answers.

Naruto sighed "because I want people to be friend for me not the champ," he said.

"That make sense," said Tea as the other nod their heads.

Yugi turns to Naruto "oh are you competing in Kaiba's tournament?" asked the duel king.

Naruto shrugs "yea I signed up yesterday," he said.

Yugi get a smile "how about a match," he said as he holds his duel disk.

"You're on," said Naruto as he activate his disk and walks outside

"Duel," they shout

"I'll go first Draw," said Yugi

I play Beta the magnet warrior in Attack mode," he said as a monster of 1800 attack appears.

"One card face down," said Yugi as he place a card in the back field.

Naruto smirks "very well my move draw," he said.

I play the field spell Leaf Village," said Naruto as the Konoha is erected.

"The Leaf Village all Leaf monster 500 attack," said Naruto

Next I play the monster Leaf Genin Naruto in attack," said the blond as a younger version appears on the field with 600 attack

The other are shock "how do you have a monster based of yourself?" asked the king of games.

Naruto frowns "there is more to me then you know but let us continue," he said as his monster attack increases by 500 to 1100

"Next magic card Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as his monster throws a ninja star then it multiplies "this allows me to destroy a card for every card I discard from my hand and I will discard two; say goodbye to magnet warrior and you're face down," said Naruto as both card are sent to the graveyard.

"Next pot of greed magic card which lets me draw two more cards," said Naruto as he draws the two.

I then play Team Kakashi magic card," said Naruto.

"When I have Leaf Genin Naruto I get to summon his teammate to battle from my deck; say hello to Leaf Genin Sasuke and Leaf Genin Sakura," said the duelist as he summons Sakura at 300 points and Sasuke at 900 points. Their attack is increased to 800 for Sakura and 1400 for Sasuke.

"Now attack Yugi directly Leaf Genin Naruto," said the duelist Naruto as his monster throws a kunai dropping Yugi's life point to 2900.

"Sasuke attack," said Naruto as the dark haired ninja fire a ball of fire at Yugi dropping his life points to 1500.

"Now my last monster attack," said Naruto as Sakura punches Yugi sending his points to 700.

End turn," said Naruto.

Life points Naruto 4000

Life points Yugi 700

Naruto hand 

Seal Jutsu: draining Barrier

Yugi hand has 4 cards

Field Yugi none

Naruto field 3 monsters

"Damn he depleted mostly all my life points in one turn," thought Yugi

Draw," said Yugi

I play the magic card Soul Exchange," said Yugi

"Which card on my field are you going to sacrifice?" asked Naruto

"I sacrifice your Sasuke card to bring forth Summoned skull; however I can't attack this battle phase so I will end my turn," said Yugi

Naruto smile "My move, well you dueled well but you still lost," said Naruto

I sacrifice my too monster to summon the Leaf Jounin Minato Namikaze to the field," said Naruto as the fourth in Jounin gear appears.

"Attack is 2500 hundred but it will go up to 3000 because of the field spell I played," said Naruto

Next I play the magic Sealing Jutsu Draining Barrier his decreases you monster attack by 100 for every card in your hand," said the blond

You have three so your monster is at 2200

"Now attack his Summoned Skull," said Naruto

The monster formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the opposing monster destroying it dropping Yugi's life point to 0 from the over whelming attack.

"Whoa Yugi lost," said Joey as the crowd that had gathered were amazed at the quick duel.

Yugi looked down "you are good," he said.

Naruto smiled "learn from this duel and get better so we can have a more meaningful match," he said.

Yugi brought his head up "you got it," he said.

"Thank for having me Mr. Muto," said Naruto bowing.

"I wish to face worthy opponents in the tournament," said Naruto as he walks away

End

"Next chapter will be the start of the battle city duels; I made Naruto the strongest duelist due to having good cards from Pegasus. He is not arrogant his card are based of his life as a ninja mostly his friends are the actual cards. No flames for destroying Yugi too easily

Cards used Naruto

Magic

**Leaf Village**

_Magic Field_

Effect: Raises the attack of all Leaf monster by 500 points

**Sealing Jutsu Draining Barrier **

_Magic normal_

Effect: decreases an opposing monster attack by 100 for every card in their hand

**Team Kakashi**

_Magic Normal_

Effect: If you have Lean Genin Naruto, Leaf Genin Sasuke or Leaf Genin Sakura you can summon the other two from you deck to the field in attack mode

**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**

_Magic Normal_

Effect Destroy a card for every card you discard from your hand

Monsters

**Leaf Genin Naruto**

**Attribute Wind**

**Type Warrior**

Attack 600'

Defense 800

This monster can attack your opponent's life point directly

**Leaf Genin Sasuke**

**Attribute Pyro**

Attack 900

Defense: 800

When this card is normal summoned you can pick a magic card from you deck and place it on top

**Leaf Genin Sakura**

**Attribute Earth**

**Type Warrior**

Attack 300

Defense 400

When normal summoned you can place a trap card form you deck to the top

**Leaf Jounin Minato Namikaze**

**Attribute Light**

**Type Warrior**

Attack 2500

Defense 1200

Effect: can attack all monsters on the field. Can't declare a direct attack


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of the Battle City

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The battle city Ninja

Chapter 2 Beginning of the Battle City

Naruto was wondering Domino trying to find out a worthy opponent "let's see most of these duelist are mediocre if not outright crap," though Naruto.

He continues to walk around and sees a duel ending with the loser handing the winner his rarest card "you call this card rare; you better give me more than that," said the man.

Naruto sensing trouble makes his way through the crowed and sees a man in a business suit manhandling a young boy.

"The rules state you get one card sir," said Naruto calmly as he walks up to the man.

The man glared at Naruto "go back home," he said.

Naruto shrugs "normally I challenge worth adversaries however I don't like bullies so what do you say tough guy?" asked Naruto.

The man grins "very well how many locator cards do you have?" he asked.

"I got one Locator card but I will wager my deck if put both of your cards up," said Naruto.

The man growls "Fine I accept," said the man.

"Duel," they shout

"You go first my friend," said Naruto

The man draws "I play Vorse Raider in attack mode," he said as a monster with an ax and 1900 attack points appears.

"End turn," said the man.

Naruto shakes his head "this is disappointing; my turn draw,"

I play the spell card Yamanaka Control and take control of you monster for one turn but to do that I must discard a card from my hand," said Naruto as he discard on card.

When the card is played Ino's father appears on the field and does mind destruction jutsu making Vorse Raider walk to Naruto's side.

"Next I sacrifice your Vorse raider to Summon Leaf Kage Tobirama Senju," said Naruto as the second Hokage appears with 2100 attack and 2100 defense.

Next I play the magic card Summoning Jutsu: Edo Tensei," said Naruto as Tobirama goes through some seals and two coffins appear from the ground "this card allows me to summon two monsters from the graveyard and if they sent to the discard pile they will come back next turn however I must pay five hundred life to keep it on the field each turn," said Naruto

I choice Vorse Raider and monster I discarded Leaf Kage Hashirama Senju," said Naruto as both lid open and Vorse raider and the first Hokage with 2500 attack and 2200 defense appears on the field.

The man backs up "wait let's talk about this," he said now scared of his opponent.

Now Vorse Raider attack," said Naruto as Vorse Raider slashes his former master with his ax dropping the life points from 4000 to 2100

"Now Hashirama attack," said Naruto as the field turns dark and reduces the opponent's life points to 0 singling the end of the duel.

"pathetic," said Naruto as he grabs the rare card that was taken from the boy and gives it to him "there you go; but you're still out of the tournament for losing," said Naruto.

"Thank you sir," said the young boy. Naruto ruffles his hair and walks to the man "now I need your locator card that we wagered," said Naruto.

The man hand Naruto his two clear cards "deals a deal," he said.

Naruto begin to walk away "redeem you self in your eyes for your actions," he said as he walks away.

Naruto walks along the street when he is approached by a woman in a white robe with a veil and a golden necklace "is there a reason for following for ten blocks?" asked Naruto.

I have a request warrior," said the woman as she stops a few feet behind him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I would like to duel you to see your strength and see if you can help me," she said

Naruto nods her head "very well can I ask you name miss?" asked the blond

"Ishizu Ishtar and you are Naruto Namikaze alias Raging Strom in championships you have won," she said.

"Very well I accept this match no wagers," he said as he activate his duel disk.

"Duel," they both said calmly

"You may go first Ms. Ishtar," said Naruto

"Draw," she said as she drew her card.

"I play the magic card Angels blessing which allows me to summon one 4 star level or lower fairy from my deck," she said

I summon godly angel in attack mode," she said an angle with white wings appears on the field bow in hand and 1600 attack and 1300 defense.

Next I summon Devil angle in attack mode," she said as a angle with dark wings appears on the field with a sword and 1300 attack.

Now I play fusion sage which lets me get a polymerization to my hand. Then I fuse my two monster to summon Lucifer The Fallen," she said as a blond angle with one black wing and one whit wing and 3000 attack points appears on the field.

"This card let me discard the top card from your deck every turn," she said as Naruto discard the first card from his deck.

I place a face down; Turn end," she said.

Naruto draw "I play pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards," he said as he draws the two.

Next I play the monster Leaf Medic Shizune," said Naruto Shizune appears on the field with 1200 attack and 1500 defense.

"Now her effect allows me to summon a 4 star monster with Leaf Medic in its name from my hand, and I summon Leaf Medic Kabuto in attack mode," he said as Kabuto appears with a Leaf headband smirking attack is 1600 and defense is 1500.

"He has two abilities one is he can grab on card from your hand but he will join your field as one of your monster and the other which I will activate first is he injuries you monster by 500 attack and defense points, but it will cost me the top card of my deck" said Naruto as he discard the top card and Kabuto rushes in and hit the Angle reducing its attack to 2500.

Now for Kabuto's second effect; let me see your hand," said Naruto as the two walk forward in the middle and Ishizu show him her hand "I will take your brain control magic," said Naruto as Ishizu gives him the card and the two walk to their respective fields.

Now I play brain control to take back my medic," said Naruto as hand grab on to Kabuto's body and place him in Naruto side.

"why did you not take over my Angle?" she asked.

Naruto smirked "why take a monster that will die this turn and is weaker then the monster I am going to summoned," said Naruto

Ishizu eye widen "fusion," she whispers with realization.

Naruto slowly lift a card from his hand "I play the will of fire which is like polymerization except only monsters with Leaf in their name can be fused," said Naruto.

Now I fuse my monster to summon Leaf Medic Sennin Tsunade Senju," said Naruto as Tsunade appears on the field with 2500 attack.

"Now attack her monster," said Naruto as the monster of Tsunade rushes in.

"I activate my trap Sakuratsu Armor," she said as armor appears on her monster and Tsunade destroy the monster but she remains unharmed but has signs of aging. Naruto life points go down to 2000

"Nice try if Tsunade is about to get destroyed then I can pay 1000 life points keep her in play each time," he said.

Naruto then smile "you actually forced my points down that is a first in a long time," said Naruto.

I play a face down; end turn," said Naruto

Naruto

Life points 2000

Hand 3 cards

Field 1 monster and 1 face down in the spell zone

Ishizu 

Life points 4000

Hand 1 card

Field empty

"I draw I play the magic card Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards then I play the Magic card Monster Reborn which lets me revive a fallen monster Lucifer the Fallen," she said

The monster is reborn with 3000 attack points.

"You must now discard the top card from you deck"

Naruto discard the top card once more

"Now attack Tsunade," she said.

Lucifer attacks Naruto's monster dealing 500 damage to Naruto reducing his points to 1500

"activate trap exploding tag," said Naruto

"This card does damage to half of my monster attack that was destroyed," he said

As the tags explodes right in front dealing 1250 damage to Ishizu reducing her points to 2750

"End turns," she said.

"My turns draw," Naruto said

Next I play the field Spell Card leaf village," said Naruto as Konoha is erected

"This card will increase the attack of all Leaf monsters by 500

"Next I play Leaf Academy Student Konohamaru," said Naruto as the young ninja in training appears with 300 attack that become 800 from the field spell card I placed.

"But when he is summoned normally I get to summon Leaf Academy Student Udon and Leaf Academy Student Moegi from my deck," said Naruto as the two are summoned 200 for Moegi that goes up to 700 and 400 for Udon that goes up to 900

"Next I play polymerization to fuse my three monsters to summon Leaf Chunin Instructor Iruka," said Naruto as Iruka appears with 1900 attack and 1200 defense.

Now I play the equip spell demon wind shuriken which increases Iruka's attack by 1500 so it goes up to 3400 but I have to pay a 1000 at every standby phase to keep it on the field. Iruka's effect will let me attack an extra attack for every card equipped to Iruka.

"Now attack Lucifer the Fallen demon wind shuriken," said Naruto as he destroys the fallen reducing Ishizu's life points by 400 dropping it to 2350.

"Now end it," said Naruto as his monster throws the shuriken ending the duel.

Naruto deactivates his duel disk "what do you need help with?" asked Naruto

"You are truly skilled Raging Strom; have heard of the criminals known as Gaul's?" she asked

Naruto nodded "little bit about how they steal card in an anti-rule and sometime just by beat someone to a pulp," he said

Ishizu nods her head "you are right however the leader is my brother Marik Ishtar and he wants to get all the Egyptian God as well as the millennium puzzle," She said

Naruto eyes narrow "I see that Yugi has the puzzle correct," he asked

Ishizu nods her head "will you help me to stop my brother?" she asked

Naruto thinks "very well I will help should all else fail. What item does Marik have?" asked the ninja.

"He holds the millennium rod which give the user to control people minds," she said.

Naruto sigh "I need about three more locator cards to get to the finals; we better stick together to stop any Gaul's from attacking," said Naruto

Ishizu nod her head "that would probable advisable," she said.

"We better both make it to the finals; so we have a better chance of stopping your brother," said Naruto

End

Card Used

First duel

**Monster **

Leaf Kage Tobirama Senju

Stars: 6

Attribute: water

Type: warrior

Attack: 2100

Defense: 2100

Increase the attack of Aqua, Fish or Sea Serpent

Leaf Kage Hashirama Senju

Stars: 6

Attribute Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2200

**Magic**

Yamanaka Control

Type: Normal Magic

Effect: Take control of one face up monster on your opponents and discard one from your hand

Summoning Jutsu: Edo Tensei

Type: Continuous

Effect: If you have Leaf Kage Tobirama Senju, Sound Sennin Orochimaru you can bring two monsters from the graveyard. If the monster brought back is sent to the grave yard it comes back to the field at the standby phase. You must pay 500 life points to keep it the monsters on the field if the card is sent to the graveyard the monsters are removed

**Naruto vs. Ishizu **

**Ishizu Card**

**Monster**

Godly angel

Attribute: Light

Type: Fairy

Attack 1600

Defense: 1300

Effect: Let you put the first card in your graveyard on the top of the deck shuffle afterwards.

Devil Angle

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fairy

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1200

Effect: the opponent discard one card from theirs deck for every card in their hand during their standby phase

Lucifer the Fallen

Stars: 8

Attribute: Light

Type: Fairy

Attack 3000

Defense: 2500

Effect: The opponent discards 1 card from their deck every turn

Angels blessing

Normal Spell Card

Effect: let's you special summon one Fairy monster 4 stars or Lower from you deck in attack position

**Naruto cards**

**Monster**

Leaf Medic Shizune 

Stars: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1200

Defense: 1500

Effect: Lets you summon a leaf medic monster of 4 stars or lower from your deck to the field in attack position

Leaf Medic Kabuto

Stars: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1500

Effect 1: Drops an opposing monsters attack by 500 and discard the top card from your deck

Effect two: Lets you choose a card from you opponents hand and this card goes to the other field afterwards

Leaf Academy Student Konohamaru 

Stars: 2

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 300

Defense: 200

Effect: When Normal summoned you can special summon Leaf Academy Student Udon and Leaf Academy Student Moegi in attack mode

Leaf Academy Student Udon

Stars: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior

Attack: 400

Defense: 300

No effect

Leaf Academy Student Moegi

Stars: 1

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior

Attack: 200

Defense: 200

No effect

Leaf Chunin Instructor Iruka

Stars: 6

Fusion: Leaf Academy Student Konohamaru, Leaf Academy Student Udon and Leaf Academy Student Moegi

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 1900

Defense: 1200

Effect: This card can attack an extra time for every equip card on it

Leaf Medic Sennin Tsunade

Fusion: Leaf Medic Shizune and any other monster with Leaf Medic in its name

Stars: 7

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 2500

Defense: 2500

Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by paying 500 life points every time it is about to get destroyed

**Magic**

Will of Fire

Normal Spell card

Effect: Let you fuse monsters with Leaf in its name to summon one fusion for the extra deck. Both monsters must be correct fusion material monster

**Trap**

Exploding Tag

Counter Trap

Effect: When a monster on your side is destroyed this card deal half of the destroyed monster attack points

End

A/N: Okay this chapter is done. I only list card that have not been listed before. I will not list real cards because you can google them. Naruto main deck has ninja from first session. I might upgrade it later to Shippuden. Naruto's duels are quick because he basically one of the top duelist even better then Yugi or Kiba for that matter during first and no god card second. Let me know what you thing about this chapter


	3. Naruto's struggle battle with Silfer

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Naruto's struggle the battle with Slifer

In a cavern in an undisclosed location a teen with dark skin was sitting on a throne "so my sister has brought the raging storm to help her and they are traveling; interesting," thought the teen.

A man with a massive tattoo on his left check walks up "do you want me to deal with him "master Marik?" asked the man.

Marik smirks "no I got someone far more suitable Odion," said the mastermind. "I was going to use him against the Pharaoh but he will do nicely," said Marik

In a park a mime with piercings and tattoo is performing all of a sudden his head snaps up "Now my mind servant I need to use you," said the voice of Marik.

The mime jumps down from the bench he was standing on and runs at high speed to his opponent.

In a part of Domino City Naruto was walking with Ishizu "If I can ask how many locator cards do you have," asked Naruto.

Ishizu holds up five cards up "I have this many," she asked. Naruto whistles "not bad; I got three," said Naruto.

The two continue to walk but Ishizu head snaps up "I sense someone with my millennium necklace," she said.

Naruto nod his head "I do as well but I sense two people; they are a few blocks away," he said

"We have to face them in a more advantage location but split up," said Naruto as he run in one direction and Ishizu runs in another direction.

Naruto appears at a stream with a bridge and mediates waiting for his pursuer. After waiting for a few minutes the mime appears "greeting Raging Storm," said the mime in a dark voice

Naruto eyes narrow "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Ishtar-san?" he asked

The mime activate his duel disk "I want to get rid of a little problem before it becomes big," said the mime in Marik's voice as he pulls out three locator cards.

Naruto activate his duel disk "very well I will put up my three locator card for you three you have in your hand," he said

"Accept," said the man

Duel," they shout.

"I will go first Raging Storm," said the mime as he draws a card.

"First I play a monster in defense," said the mime as a facedown card appears

"I then play the magic card slim breeding machine; this lets me summon a slim token every turn," said Marik.

"Now I play one card face down" he said.

End turn," he said.

"My move draw," Naruto said.

I play the Leaf Genin Kiba Inuzuka in attack mode," said Naruto as Kiba is summoned with 1600 attack.

"Now I can use his effect to see one face down on the field," said Naruto as Marik's is turned showing Jam Defender trap.

"I see you trying an ultimate defense strategy," said Naruto.

"You are perceptive Raging Storm," said Marik.

Now Kiba attack his face down," said Naruto as Kiba attack the monster.

It reveals to be Revival Jam as it is destroyed but reforms "damn; I was afraid that would happen," he thought.

One card face down," said Naruto.

Naruto

Life points 4000

Hand 4 cards

Field one monster and one face down

Marik

Life points 4000

Hand 3 cards

Field one magic card, one face down and one monster

Draw," he said.

Now I summon one slime token thanks to my magic card," he said

Now I play the magic card Fast Forward which will let go to two of my standby phases which mean two more slime tokens." Said Marik as two more token appear on the field.

"Tell me Raging Storm did my sister tell you about the Egyptian God Cards?" asked the mime causing Naruto eyes to widen.

"I now sacrifice my slime breeding machine as well as my three token to summon my God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon,"

_Play god theme music_

The red dragon appears in the sky blocking out the sun and the blue sky as the wind picks up and thrashes violently. Marik laugh, "It's over Raging Storm," he said through his puppet.

_End music_

"Now my card" ability allow gives it an attack equal to the number of cards in my hand by 1000.

I have two in my hand right now bring the attack to 2000 and I play card from my hand Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards from my hand increasing it to 3.

"I play the magic card infinite hand which lets us have more than six card in our hands," said Marik

Then I play one more card; the Card of safe return which lets me draw 1 card every time a monster is revived from my grave yard," said Marik.

I will end my turn since my card is only at 1000," said Marik.

Naruto frowns "damn; of course I would have fight a god card," he thought

Draw," said Naruto.

"I play the magic card Leaf Village," said Naruto as his village is erected on the field.

Kiba attack goes up 2100. "I am not done for I play Leaf Genin Naruto," he said as his younger self appears with 600 attack points but it decrease to 0 after Slifer blasts it with his top mouth" what?" asked Naruto.

Marik laugh "this is Slifer second ability it decrease all new monster by 2000 attack point with its second mouth

Next I play the Demon cloak magic card," said Naruto as he plays the equip card on his younger self.

"This card let increase my monster attack by 600 points," said Naruto as his card attack points go to 600.

Now my genin attack Marik life point directly," said Naruto. His monster starts his attack but his revival Jam blocks the attack and is destroyed as his trap is seen "I activate Jam Defense," said the puppet.

Naruto growls "and since my Jam is revived I draw a card," said Marik.

This brings my monster to 2000 attack point," he said.

"One card face down," said Naruto.

Naruto

Life points 4000

Hand 1

Field: two monsters, one face down, one magic card on field spell.

Marik

Life points: 4000

Hand 2

Field: 3 face up cards, 2 monsters

My move and I draw increasing my Slifer attack to 3000,"

Next I play the magic card Quick draw," said Marik.

"This card let me draw as many cards as I need but I have to sacrifice 500 life points per card and I shall draw 4 cards so I sacrifice 2000 life points; this brings my card in my hand to 6 increasing my card attack to 6000," said Marik

Now Slifer attack his Leaf Genin Naruto end this duel," shouted the mad man.

Slifer launches his attack "activate my trap Magic Cylinder," said Naruto as two Cylinders appears connected pointing toward Naruto opponent.

As the attack is reflected Revival Jam blocks it and is destroyed; it reforms a second later making Marik to draw another card bring Slifer Attack to 7000. "It can stop traps as well?" asked Naruto.

Marik laughs uncontrollably as he sees Naruto shocked expression.

Thirty minutes earlier in a part of a city rich boy Seto Kaiba got his sixth locator Card but his phone went off "Mr. Kaiba we just got a signal of another Egyptian God being played," said a voice on the phone.

"Who is it being played against?" asked the billionaire.

"The Raging Storm sir," said his lackey.

Get me a copter and take me there," demanded Kaiba.

Kaiba appears and sees the red god card "let's see what you can do champ," thought Kaiba

Back with the duel Marik just ended his turn "my move draw," said Naruto

"Not good I have nothing that can stand up to that monster in my hand," thought Naruto.

"I play the magic card Pot of Greed," said Naruto as he draw two cards.

Tell me what you know of the tailed Demons?" asked Naruto.

"I know nothing about these demons except what I have heard from legends; I know that there is nine with the weakest being one tail and they get stronger with more tails," said Marik.

Naruto turns his card over "I play my ritual card Demon Extraction Ritual," said Naruto.

"This card is unique in that I must sacrifice one card with demon cloak from my field and one card from my deck to equal the total star of the beast I am going to summon as well as 2000 life points and it will be 9 stars; so I sacrifice my Leaf Genin Naruto and my Leaf Jounin Kakashi that is three star and six stars, Now come forth Leaf Bijuu Kurama the Kyuubi," said Naruto as he places the Kyuubi on his duel disk.

The image of the Kyuubi is shown with a whapping 4000 attack and 4000 defense as he is summoned on the field in attack mode.

"When summoned he gets to wipe out every trap and magic on both fields and hand," said Naruto.

"One more thing is it is not effected by monster effect," said Naruto.

Marik destroy his magic and traps card on the field and discard 3 cards from his hand reducing his card attack to 4000.

"So our monsters are even in attack point," said Marik.

Naruto smirks "Nope for every card destroyed in your hand and field Kyuubi attack goes up 100 for every card sent to the graveyard. Now you discarded 6 cards so that will increases my attack power to 4600," said Naruto.

Now Kyuubi attack Tailed Beast Bomb," said Naruto as Slifer is vanquished and deal 600 points to Marik's life points reducing it to 1400

"Now I play a monster in defense and end my turn," said Naruto as the Kyuubi attack goes back to 4000 but goes further down to 3400

Naruto

Life points: 2000

Hand: 0

Field: Three monsters no magic or trap cards

Marik

Life points 1400

Hand: 4 cards

Field: one monster in defense.

"My turn draw," said Marik's mind servant.

I play the magic Card Smashing Ground; this destroys a monster with the highest defense destroying your Kyuubi now I sacrifice my revival Jam to summon Attack Jam in attack mode," said Marik as a giant red Jam with 2300 attack points take revival jams place.

"Now my Attack Jam destroy his face down defense monster and if the defense is weaker you will the deference in the points.

The monster flips reviling to be Leaf Genin Shino with a defense of 500 Naruto takes 1800 bringing him to 200. When Shino is destroyed a swarm of bug engulf Attack Jam reducing his attack to 1150

"Leaf Genin Shino has an effect; if you destroy it you lose half its attack points for one turn," said Naruto

"I end my turn," said the mime

Naruto draws "this match is over as I play the spell Card of Sanctity let us draw Card till we have six in our hand," he said as he draws six cards and Marik draws 3 cards.

Now sacrifice my Leaf Genin Kiba to summon Leaf Jounin Might Gai," said Naruto as Gai appears on the field taking Kiba's place. His attack is 2500. Now I can increased his attack by discarding a spell card from my hand to give him a 500 attack point boast raising it to 3000.

"Now Gai attack Hidden Lotus," said Naruto as the monster replica of the green beast kicks slime up and start to sweat and destroys it reducing Marik's life points to 0.

"I lost," said the mime

"It's over you lose this duel," said Naruto.

"You are strong Raging Storm however even though you have my Slifer I still retain the strongest God Card the Wing Dragon of Ra so enjoy your victory Mr. Namikaze," said the mime as his body drop limp on the floor.

"I know you are there Kaiba," said Naruto.

Kaiba walks out "you took out a god card and six locator cards so I guess we will meet in the finals," he said as he walks away.

Naruto is approached by Ishizu "so you were able to defeat a God card?" she asked.

Naruto nods his head "how did you do against your opponent?" he asked.

"It was a Gaul of no rank or talent," she said.

"Looks like we each have six locator cards we better head to the finals," said Naruto

"I have a few things to take care off I will meet you there," said Ishizu as she walks away

Naruto put his six locator cards on top of each other and a map appears showing him the location of the finals.

"Better get going," said Naruto to himself as he goes to the finals.

**Marik**

**Monster**

Attack Slim

Stars: 6

Attribute Water

Type: Aqua

Attack: 2300

Defense: 2100

Effect when this card attack a monster in defense mode; if it's attack is high then the defending monster defense inflict the difference as damage.

**Spell Card**

Quick Draw

Quick Play

Effect let you draw card from your deck by paying 500 life points for each card

**Naruto**

**Monster**

Leaf Genin Kiba Inuzuka

Stars: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1400

Effect: When summoned you can reveal one face down card on your opponent field

Leaf Genin Shino

Stars: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 1200

Defense 500

Effect: When this card is destroyed the monster that destroyed this card has their attack points reduced by half for one turn

Leaf Jounin Might Gai

Stars: 6

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

Effect: By discarding one card from your hand you can increase this card attack by 500. It goes down by 1000 during the end phase of the turn

Leaf Bijuu Kurama the Kyuubi

Stars: 9

Ritual Monster

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast

Attack: 4000

Defense: 4000

Effect this card can only be summoned by the ritual card Demon Extraction Ritual. This card is unaffected by monster effects and when summoned both player must destroy magic and trap card in their hand and Field and this card attack increases for every card discarded by your opponent by this effect till the end phase. At the end phase this monster attack decrease by the same amount.

**Magic**

Demon cloak

Equip Card

Effect: Can only be equipped to Naruto, Yagura, Yugito, Killer Bee, Gaara, Fu, Roshi, Han increases his attack by 600 points

Demon Extraction 

Ritual

You must sacrifice a monster with Demon Cloak as well as one card from you deck equal to the ritual monster level to summon a Bijuu card to the field.

No unique Trap Cards

End

A/N: Thanks to yukicrewger12 for his Ritual idea. That made taking out Slifer a lot easier. I want Naruto to be the one to face string since Yugi got luck with is cheap combo that will never work in real life. This one is a little extra present for you guys. I need to figure out how to do the finals. In terms of who is going to compete and match ups.

See you guys next time


	4. AN

A/N: I decided to delete two of my lasts chapter of my Yugi and Naruto story because they sucked so I am doing away with Naruto villain appear and will have by in the first round.

Sorry for taking too long I am working the real chapter


	5. The Final Duel Round One

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The Final Duel Round One

Naruto headed to the direction of the stadium for the finals as he got closer he saw a duel going on "I see Joey, Yugi and their friends," thought Naruto as he headed to watch. He got their and saw the big movie star Magnum get defeated by a blond woman with breast that should have their own zip code.

One of the monsters threw a net on the woman and tried to fly off. Naruto gets ready to intercept but the woman knocks herself off and plummets to the ground.

Naruto take action and catches her before she hit the ground "you alright?" asked Naruto. The woman nods her head "yea thanks," she said

Naruto puts her on the ground "may I ask who you are?" asked the blond woman.

"Naruto Namikaze at you service," said Naruto.

Mai Valentine," she said.

Yugi and his friends run up "hey Naruto how you been man?" asked Joey.

"Not bad Joey; I see you all made it to the finals," said Naruto.

"Yea it was not easy," said Yugi.

"We better head to the finals," said Naruto as everyone starts to walk together.

They get to an abandoned stadium and walk in "I see Kaiba but no one else," said Naruto as they get to the sports stadium.

The next to come was a white haired youth holding one of his arms "Bakura," shouted Joey.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" asked the blond haired teen.

"I am fine Joey I feel much better," said Bakura as he continues to hold his arm.

Next to come was another teen this one had tan skin "Malik I am glad you got away from the Rare hunter's," said Tea.

Smoke appears at the entrance and a man with a black robe appear "name said the judge "Marik Ishtar," said the man.

Kaiba grabs him "I should disqualify for kidnapping my brother," he said with a growl

"However you have something I want so you are safe for now," said the rich boy

The judge turns to the participants "The finals will be played on the Kaiba Blimp," he said as the Blimp land in front of the people.

Naruto smirks "let have ball," he thought.

The competitors all get on the blimp and Yugi's friend argued with the security but was let on and they take off

The over head announcement comes on "all duelist and guest please come to the main lobby to see who is dueling," said the voice.

Naruto walks out and gets to the main hall "alright this machine will pick the duelist randomly and one person will get a bye," said Roland

The duelist gets a number each

The machine starts up and Naruto was picked first with Bakura picked as his opponent "interesting," thought Naruto follow Kaiba outside with everyone following. Naruto stands on one side of the raised platform and Bakura stands on the other

Naruto activates his disk "you ready Bakura duel," he said.

"Very well champ let's see what you got," he said in a dark voice as he activates his disk.

I will go first," said Naruto.

I play Leaf Genin Hinata Hyuga in attack mode," said Naruto as the timid girl appears with 1200 attack 1200 defense points appears in her family stance.

Bakura smirks "she is so weak," he said.

Naruto smiles "she has an ability that lets her bring out her sister from the deck when she is summoned successfully; come forth Leaf Academy Student Hanabi Hyuga," said the blond as the younger Hyuga appears with 600 attack and 500 defense points.

"That looking more pathetic by second," said Bakura.

Naruto smirks "I am not done for the play the will of fire magic card," he said.

"This will fuse my two monsters to form Leaf Clan Head Hiashi," said Naruto as the two monsters combined and a regal looking man with white robes walks out with 2300 attack and 2500 defense.

"I play one card face down," said Naruto.

Bakura smiles "my move and I play earth bound spirit in defense mode," said the white hair teen.

A monster with 500 attacks and 2000 defense appears.

I play one card face down and end turn,"

Naruto life points: 4000

Naruto hand: 3 cards

Naruto field: 1 monster 1 facedown

Bakura life points 4000

Bakura hand 4

Bakura's field: 1 monster in defense and one card facedown.

Naruto draws "I play Leaf Genin Sasuke Uchiha in attack mode," said Naruto as the avenger appears with 900 attack points and 800 defense points.

I now attack Leaf Clan head wipe out his monster," said Naruto as his monster attack Earthbound Spirit destroying it.

"Now Sasuke attack," said Naruto as the Genin fires a ball of flames at Bakura sending his life points to 3100.

"End turn," said Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I draw,"

I play Headless Knight in defense," he said as a white armored knight with no head and 1700 defense and 1450 attack points appears on the field.

Bakura laugh "now I play my facedown Destiny Board," he said.

"In five turns you will lose," said Bakura.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "we'll see," he said

End Turn," said the white haired youth

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto hand 3 cards

Naruto field: 2 monsters and 1 facedown

Bakura life points: 3100

Bakura's hand: 4 cards.

Field: 1 monster, 1 face up

"My move draw," said Naruto

"I play the magic card Team Kakashi," said Naruto this will let me summon the last two member of Team 7 of Konoha ninja Corps.

"Leaf Genin Sakura and Leaf Genin Naruto," said Naruto as the two ninja are summoned

Naruto is 600 attacks and Sakura is 300 attacks,

"Now my clan head will attack your headless knight, followed by my three Genin reducing you life points to 1300," said Naruto as Bakura life points plummet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura smirks "my move and I play the dark door forcing you to attack only once with one monster; and my destiny board allows me to play my Spirit card E magic card," he said.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "next I play The Portrait's Secret in defense mode," said Bakura.

End turn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto's hand 3

Field: 4 monsters and 1 face down

Bakura's life points: 1300

His hand 3 cards

Field 1 monster 3 face up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move," said Naruto

I attack your portrait with my clan head," said Naruto as Hiashi destroys the monster.

"End turn," said Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura smirks "draw and I get the A spirit magic card from destiny board,"

Now I offer my three dark monsters in my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear.

"Now attack his Leaf Genin Sasuke," said Bakura

The fiend monster attacks Sasuke dealing 1300 to Naruto dropping his life points to 2700.

"End turn

Naruto's life points: 2700

Naruto's hand: 3 cards

Field: 3 monsters, 1 facedown

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura's life points: 1300

Bakura's hand: 3

Bakura's field: 1 monster 4 cards

Naruto's draw "I am done playing around I activate my facedown Dust tornado and I target you Spirit board trap," said the blond

"Next I attack with my Clan head; destroy his Necrofear," said Naruto.

I end my turn," he said

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bakura growls "well since you destroyed my dark Necrofear I play the magic field Dark Sanctuary.

Now I get to pick a monster on your side as the spirit take control and deal damage to your life point to half its attack," said Bakura.

Your move," he said

Naruto life points: 2700

Naruto hand: 4 cards

Naruto field: 3monster

Bakura's life points: 1200

Bakura's hand: 4 cards

Bakura's field: 1 field spell, one face up spell

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Fine I draw and it is over,"

"I play the Gentle Fist," said Naruto

"When I have a Hyuga on the field I can stops effect for one turn monster, trap and magic," said Naruto as Hiashi hits both duelist with his palms

"Now you dark spirit and all other on both field are negated; now to end it," said Naruto as Hiashi attacks Bakura ending the duel.

Naruto walks away "you know I wasn't trying in dueling," said the blond as he walks to the end and get off the platform.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey ran up "wow you took him out," said the blond.

Naruto sighed "he wasn't that good and right cards you negate any strategy," said the ninja.

"We better get Bakura to the medical wing; the dark spirit kept him up but he is still injured

"They rush Bakura to his room "I will try to stabilize him; everyone out for now," said Naruto

Yugi runs up "You can help him?"

Naruto nods his head 'I can stabilize him but you'll need a doctor to fully heal him," said Naruto

"Everyone out; I need peace and quiet," said Naruto

Everyone leaves walks back to the ball machine as two more are picked.

"Joey Wheeler shall face Marik Ishtar everyone back out," said Roland

With Naruto

Naruto sighed "damn it; let's see what is wrong," thought Naruto has he does a diagnostic jutsu.

"So that is it his Arm is fractured in several areas and a stab wound that is reopened; easy enough to fix," thought Naruto as he perform first add on the facture by making a splint and covering the wound.

Joey was dueling Marik who was revealed to be someone by the name of Odion. Naruto walked out and saw the life points even "I am the real Marik and I shall prove it by playing the Winged Dragon of Ra," shouted the bald man as he played the god card.

Naruto eyes narrowed "fuck" thought Naruto as he saw lighting start to shoot down from the god card.

"That is fake god and that man just pissed off a god," said Naruto as he runs to the platform.

"I got save Joey," said Naruto as he opens a scroll.

"Sealing Jutsu Lighting seal," said Naruto as he runs up and throws his scroll at Joey blocking the lighting from hitting the blond with a dome. His opponent was not so lucky because he got hit before form another barrier.

The man falls down "damn," thought Naruto. He rushes to the man "you must be careful for the evil has awakened inside my master," said the man.

Naruto turns his head and sees Malik grabbing his head "I won't let you out," said Malik as his face expands with and turns into an evil grim.

"At last I free and I have banished my weaker self to the shadows; hahaha," said the evil Marik.

He turns to Yugi, Kaiba and Naruto "I will send all of you to the shadows and claim the puzzle and the god card I don't have for myself," he said

Roland walks up "we have to pick the next duelist's.

Next match is Mai Valentine vs. Marik Ishtar the real one," he said.

"Not good but she should be fine if he doesn't get the Egyptian god on her," he thought.

Everyone walks to the dueling arena as Mai and Yami Marik get in position.

"Duel," both shout

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I am not writing down what cards are used causes I am lazy. Naruto really lead Bakura thinking he had the upper hand. I don't want to show Joeys duel because it was boring and it was the ending I really wanted to show. I go through Mai duel. Yugi will get a bye from the first round because of the uneven duelist. Like I think I high to put in chatractor from Naruto can changed it a bit to make it more cannon

I will have the next one up when I get around to it


	6. Round 3 and 4 and duel of Shadows

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Round 3 and 4 and duel of Shadows

Yami Marik walks up to the platform as Mai goes to the opposite "hahaha I shall send you to the shadows," said a maniacal Marik.

"I will go first and I Drillago in attack mode and play two cards face down," said Marik

"end turn" he said

"Now I shall start the shadow game," he said

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw," said Mai

I play Cyber Harpy Lady in attack mode and I attack your monster," she said.

"I play Negate attack which save my monster by ending your battle phase," said the Yami Marik

Mai growls "I end my turn with a face down," she said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My move and I play Earl of Demise by sacrificing my Drillago," said Marik as a zombie with a sword appears and 2000 attack points.

"My monster shall attack dropping you life points to 3800.

Mai's eyes start to glaze and an image of Tea appears then disappears "who was that; I should remember," she thought

"The power of the shadows shall erase anyone you know from you mind when you take damage," said Marik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai started to sweat "alright it work both ways," she thought

"I draw and play Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode then I play Amazoness Spellcaster which will switch our two monsters attacks," she said

Chain master now has 2000 while your monster has 1500 now attack," said Mai as her monster wraps her chain around the earl and shreds it dealing 500 point to Marik.  
>An image of a rare hunter appears then disappears<p>

"Now you will forget someone," said Mai with a smirk.

Marik laugh "yes that would be a problem even if I cared about my pawns," he said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "so Mai is going to lose everything if she fails to win but Marik doesn't care about his own friends and won't suffer," he thought

My move and I play Lekuga in attack mode he said as a monster with a single eye and vines coming out of its body with 1700 attack points."Now attack her monster," said Marik as his monster shot a beam out its eye destroying Mai monster.

Tristan image faded "when my chain master is destroy I get to grab a monster from your deck and I chose the Wing Dragon of Ra," she said.

Marik smirks "very well my dear," he said as he hands her his god card.

"I will end my turn with that," he said

Mai life points 3600

Marik's life points 3500

I play the magic card from my hand Monster Reborn and I will bring back my chain master, then I play my facedown magic Premature burial which will let me summon another card from my graveyard Cyber Harpy. Finally I play another magic card Amazon army "this lets me summon another Amazon say hello to Amazoness Swords Master.

Now I play Wing Dragon of Ra by offering my three monster and he gets the total of the monsters attack giving him 4800.

The sky darkness and a giant gold orb appears "is that the god card," said Mia

Marik starts to laugh "you were foolish to think you can command a god; look at the card on your disk," he said.

Mai looks on the card and gasp "what is this writing?" she said.

Marik laugh "those my dear is Egyptian Ancient Scriptures and you have to recite the chant to awaken Ra; go ahead say the chant," he said.

"I can't," she said

"If you can't then I can try to awaken it," said the Yami Marik.

"End turn," said Mai with her head down.

Perfect I play holding legs which will hold you in place for the final blow," said Marik as a chain with cuff attach to Mai's leg.

"Now for the chant,"

Ancient Beast of the sky hear my cry; awake thy self from orb of light and bring me destruction in this fight, awake thy self in this shadow game when I call thy name Wing Dragon of Ra," said Marik.

The Orb unrolls it's self to revel the gold god card "now Ra attack her directly," said Marik.

Joey runs up as does Yugi hoping to take the attack. The attack hit Yugi as the sparks hit Joey knocking them both back.

Marik walks up to Joey "I need the Pharaoh but you are expendable," he said as he reveals a hidden dagger in his rod.

He thrusts down but hears a clank and he smirks as he sees Naruto with a kunai blocking the dagger  
>"I guess you saved him but the girl must go through a penalty games; but first I will make sure none of you interfere," he said as his rod glows and stop everyone.<p>

He walks up to Mai "well dear time to go to the shadow realm," he said as Mai's eyes glaze over and she falls down.

Marik dodges a slash at the last minute. He looks and sees Naruto with a kunai in his hand "I am impressed that you can move; but it is done the girl is in the Shadow Realm," he said with a laugh.

"Make no mistake you will be defeated Marik," said Naruto as he sheaths his blade and walks to Mai and carries her bridle style to the medic wing.

Naruto goes to Ishizu's room and knocks. He enters "things are getting out of hand now that Marik dark side has revealed itself," said Naruto.

Ishizu sigh "I will be dueling next against Kaiba hopefully I can win and help bring my brothers soul back," she said

Everyone was in the room with the machine "next duel will be Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar," said Roland

The two walks to the platform "you will regret giving me Obelisk and your own card will be you destruction," said Kaiba.

"I have predicted the outcome of this duel Kaiba; let us begin," she said

"I will go first and I play Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode and then I play one card face down," said Kaiba.

I play one card facedown and summon Kelbek in attack mode," she said as a 1500 Earth monster appears.

"Now attack his Saggi," said Ishtar.

The monster attacks the clown but it is destroyed as well "you activated my Crush Card by destroying my weak monster which forces you to discard all monster from your hand and deck with 1500 or more attack," said Kaiba

"Very well," she said as she discards one card from her hand and a third of her deck.

"I end my turns with another facedown," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright my turn and I play Virus Cannon this forces you to discard ten magic cards from your deck," said Kaiba.

Now I summon battle ox attack her," said Kaiba as his 1700 monster attacks her directly.

I end my turn," he said.

My move and I play my face down Exchange of Spirit which switch is deck and graveyard leaving me with everything I need and you with only three cards in your deck," she said.

Kaiba looks shocked "I had the strategy and cost my whole deck," he thought

"I can still salvage it but it will be tough," he thought

"Next I play a facedown and a monster in defense and I end my turn," she said

"My move he hesitantly draw "that will work' I play monster Reborn that I had in my hand summoning my Lord of D from the Graveyard that and I play the magic cost down which will let me reduce one monster in my hand by two level," he said

Now you will be defeated by the god card you gave me," he said as he is about to play the God.

Images flash through his mind "what is this?" he asks as he sees someone who looks like him playing blue eyes.

I offer my two monster to summon Obelisk," he said but sees another image of blue eyes being summoned

"What are you telling me," he thought.

He looks at his hand a sees his favorite card.

"Maybe I am making a mistake," he thought

"I have won just play your card Seto," said Ishizu.

Kaiba growl "if you saw the future then should have seen you defeat for I sacrifice my two monster to summon Blue Eye White Dragon," he said

_A/N Rant: God everyone from the show should be disqualified for every move they make it is so illegal but I guess the creator don't care_

Ishizu eyes widen "but that is not what I saw in future," she said

"I make my own destiny Ishizu; now my dragon will attack," he said

Burst stream attack," said Kaiba

The dragon attack Ishizu depleting her life point to 0.

"Winner is Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto has a bye to the finals for not being picked.

"Now we shall wait for the finals as we head to the final duel site," said Roland

Everyone leaves except Ishizu and Naruto "I thought told you not to rely on the necklace alone," said Naruto.

"We better get ready Ishizu to fight the evil Marik," said Naruto as he helps her down from the platform.

The two head to Odion's room and see Bakura there "what are you doing here Bakura?" demanded Naruto.

"Marik has asked for help to defeat his darker half for his rod so I am waiting for the Evil Marik to show up," said the White haired spirit.

I think I will watch to prevent any more casualties," Bakura growls "very well do as you wish," he said

End

Next chapter Bakura vs. Marik duel of shadows.

A/N: Yes I am going out of order and I will have the duel before Noah arc and I might have Ishizu go with Naruto to the virtual world so she can learn a few thing and I am adding one more boss to the big five to make the sinister six cause that sound more bad ass. See yea next time. Please review yes I made some change because i can next chapter will be up


	7. Bakura vs Marik duel of shadows

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Bakura vs. Marik duel of shadows.

Naruto sits in the corner with Bakura standing in the shadows. The door opens up and Marik walks in with a sinister smile as he pulls out his dagger from the rod "time to die Odion," said Marik but he turns his head "I was wondering when you would show up Bakura," said the evil Marik with a smirk.

"It's over Marik I will stop you in exchange for the rod that you hold," said Bakura

Very Well but I sense two more interlopers you two can come out," said Bakura.

Naruto walks out with Ishizu "well Namikaze and Ishizu; I guess you want a crack at me," said Yami

Naruto shakes his head "I will face you later if you beat your real opponent; Bakura your up," said the ninja

"So Bakura will face me but you don't have any idea what you in for," said evil Marik.

Bakura smirks "that is where your wrong Marik; I have your other half," said Bakura as an spectral image of good Marik appears next to Bakura.

Evil Marik laugh "you think that is going to help; very well I accept you challenge," he said with a wicked grin

The two duelist walk out as Naruto nods to Ishizu "move Odion," he said as he follows the two.

Naruto gets to the arena and sees the two shuffling each other's deck

"Duel," they shout

"I will go first and I play Goblin Zombie in attack mode as a 1100 attack point monster appears; then I play a facedown and end my turn," said Bakura

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My move and I play one card facedown and play Drillago, now Drillago attack," said Marik

"I activate trap Fearful Earthbound," now you will lose 500 every time you monster attacks," as both duelist lose 500 Bakura because of his monster destroyed and Marik due to the trap.

Part of Bakura's arm disappears "the shadow game huh,"

"Yes Bakura every time we take damage a piece of us disappears in the shadows," said Marik as part of his left arm disappears. 

"I play remove trap from my hand destroying your trap card," said Evil Marik.

I end my turn Bakura," said the evil Marik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright I draw and I play Gernia in defense as a monster appears with 1200 defense. I play two cards facedown,"

"End Turn," said Bakura.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"My turns and I play Card of Sanctity which lets us draw cards till we have six," said Evil Marik.

"Let me help you," said Bakura

I play my facedown Multiple Destruction which forces us to discard our whole hand and we redraw the number we discarded. I take 100 points for ever card I discarded as Bakura takes 600 points reducing his to 2900.

"I will play a face down and end my turn," said evil Marik

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I draw and I sacrifice my Gernia to summon Puppet Master in attack mode," said Bakura as a monster with 0 attack appears.

"By offering 1000 life points I can summon three monsters from the graveyard," said Bakura as his life points go down to 1900.

Three monster are brought back as Marik laughs "you know they can't attack this turn," he said

Bakura smirks "I wasn't planning on attack because now I play Dark Designator," said Bakura.

"Now I will name a card and if you have it in your deck you must bring it to your hand," said Bakura

"The card is Winged Dragon of Ra," said Bakura.

Marik bring his god card to his hand "I see you plan your going to try and take my card from me," said Marik

"Now I activate my facedown Exchange which will let us pick a card from the other hand and switch them," said Bakura.

The two walk to the middle as Bakura and Marik take a card from the others hands. Bakura takes the God card and Marik takes monster reborn.

"Don't worry you'll see it soon enough," said Bakura.

Marik laughs "we'll see," he said

I will end my turn," said Bakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My move and I play Vengeful Bog Spirit which prevent us from attack directly after we summon.

Good Marik appears inside Bakura "you've got to summon Ra," he told his ally.

"I know Marik," said Bakura.

I end my turn," said Marik

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto narrow his eyes "why didn't he attack Bakura monster unless he want Bakura to summon," thought the blond haired duelist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now I offer my three monster to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra," said Bakura

"I play the trap Joyful doom," said Marik.

"This reduces you tribute monster attack to zero leaving the Winged Dragon weak, as well as transfers the point to my life," said Marik

Bakura growls "you should have known he had that card Marik," shouted Bakura

The good Marik was shocked "he must have changed the deck around," he said.

I switch my two monsters to defense," he said

Damn another illegal move

"I end my turn

Marik laugh "I draw and m y Drillago will attack you puppet master," he said as his drill monster destroys Bakura monster

I end my turn,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ra might be useless but he can still be sacrificed and I summon Dark Ruler Ha Des with 2450 attack points.

Then I remove three fiends from my graveyard to Summon Dark Necrofear then I play Premature Burial by offering 800 life points I can summon my Earl of Demise.

Evil Marik laugh "you should be more careful with your life point,"

"I end my turn and one more before you beaten Marik," said Bakura

"Time to beat you with one of Ra special abilities known as instant kill," said Marik

Good Marik is shocked "I thought I knew all of his abilities," he said in Bakura mind

"You though wrong apparently," growled Bakura

"I play monster reborn allowing me to summon Ra then I use the point to point transfer, Reducing my life points to one and increase Ra's attack to the points I sacrificed,"

Now Ra use instant attack to destroy Bakura.

Naruto looks on "Marik go with plan B now," he shouts.

Naruto left eye looks blank "made it right time," he thought

Bakura's soul was not as lucky as he was sent to the shadows. Yugi and Tea runs up "what happened Naruto?" asked Yami Yugi

"Bakura's soul was sent to the shadows," said Naruto.

Naruto walks to Bakura prone body "you will go down Marik that is a promise," said Naruto as he stare the evil one in the eye.

Naruto takes Bakura back to his room "this is getting out of hand," he thought

End

Omak

In Naruto mindscape "so this is Naruto mind," said Marik as he sees several people "what do you do here for fun?" he asked

A man with blond hair walks up "you know I wish my son would stop picking up strays," he said.

A black haired teen was brooding "We usually play go fish or Strip poker," he said.

Name is Sasuke," said the teen

"Cool a card game deal m in,"

Five mi nuts later "Got an 8 of hearts?" he asked.

"Go fish said an older black haired man with no emotion," damnit it is boring in here," shouted Marik.

"I got an idea said a red haired woman "let's prank the fox," she said.

Yea," they all shout

In a cage the fox stiffened "It's is fox pranking season I better go into hiding," he said.

End

A/N: Sorry for the crap Omak I was bored

I will start to Noah Arc shortly now should I have Ishizu with Naruto during the virtual world as battle partners. I might bring back Gato just make a six member of the suits. Let me know and Naruto can know use the god cards because he has Marik in his mind scape

Peace


	8. A Virtual Nightmare

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

A Virtual Nightmare

In a fortress in the ocean a screen appears showing the blimp "Kaiba Blimp is entering our area," said a computerized voice.

"Excellent let's see how they do," said a Childs voice.

In the blimp Naruto was meditating "Ra is in a class of its own; it's got to have some weakness," he thought.

The blimp started to shake "what is going on?" thought Naruto as he runs out and meet Yugi and the others in the main hallway "let's get to the bridge now," said Naruto as the group heads to the bridge followed by Ishizu.

"Pilot what is happening," shouted Kaiba.

Everyone was running around franticly "sir someone has hacked our navigation system," said the pilot.

"Sir the ship is head into the sea," said Roland franticly.

The ship start a nose dive toward the ocean as a metal ship appears from under the water. The blimp is swallowed by the ship.

Kaiba gets up as everyone fell down minus Naruto who used chakra on his feet. "Everyone out," he ordered.

The duelists on the bridge leave the ship and end up in a hanger of some kind. They walk to the end of the hall way and sees screens around "what is this place," asked Joey.

"Welcome to my humble abode Kaiba and friends," said Childish voice.

Naruto narrows his eyes "where are you" shouted Kaiba.

"Not so fast for I want you to meet some old colleges of yours," said the voice.

The screen light up and Kaiba gasps "it's the big five," he shouted.

"It has been a while Mr. Kaiba; after you and Yugi defeated us we were trapped in the virtual world wondering without a direction," said a deep voice.

Mr. Noah found us and we shared a combined hatred of Mr. Kaiba," said a voice with a southern accent.

"Titles are meaningless tell us who you are," demanded Naruto

Very well," said the deep voice

I am Gansley," said an old man with a balding head

"You can call me Crump

"My name is Johnson,"

You can call me Nesbitt,"

"I am Lector," said the man in a southern accent

Now let's get the party started," said the childish voice as he revels himself to be an 8 year old child with blue hair.

"My name is Noah and here is the deal my associates want to take over your body but to do that they need to beat their opponent in a duel; good luck duelist," he said as everyone falls down in hole in the floors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets up and looks around looks like we're in a forest," he thought as everyone regains their bearings.

"We're are we?" asked Tea.

Everyone hears a roar and they see a T-Rex coming towards them. Joey and Tristan panic while Kaiba steps up "relax it's just a hologram," he said

The T-Rex passes through Kaiba "I made better holograms when you were still in diapers Noah," said Kaiba.

Tea turns around and sees another Kaiba in a blue jacket that he wore during battle city "hey I see another Kaiba," she said

"It's just a hologram," he said.

The holo Kaiba turned on his duel disk as a Samurai appeared "Total Defense Shogun; shall be your opponent," said Gansley's voice.

Now you pick you deck master with the deck master system," said Crump

Virtual Kaiba will pick Blue Eye White Dragon as his deck master and Total Defense Shogun shall act as his own deck master," said Johnson.

Duel," said the Virtual Kaiba.

I play Lord of D in attack mode," he said

Then I play two flute of Summoning dragon letting me summon two blue eyes from my deck," he said as the two dragons appears with 3000 attack.

"Now I move my deck master to the field and play Polymerization which will fuse my three Blue Eyes to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," said the virtual rich boy as a three headed blue eyes appears with 4500.

"Now attack him directly," he shouted.

Activate Deck Master's effect total defense barrier," said Gansley as a light screen forms in from of the Shogun reflecting the attack destroying the fused monster causing Kaiba to disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As you can see losing you deck master is an automatic lose regardless of life points and the real Kaiba will suffer the same fate," said Gansley

Naruto narrowed his eyes "you won't win; most of us have a high ranking in the Tournaments so beating us won't be easy," he said

"True but we can go after the weaker opponents instead," said Lector.

Naruto smirks "you'll find I am a difficult enemy to beat down; so bring it," he said.

"Very well we will duel you individually, bye" said Gansley as hole open up once more dropping everyone into them

Hahaha," laugh the big five

"This chapter is short so sorry. I will start the duels next Ishizu is in the virtual world as well and I might do a 2 on 1 duel. I need one enemy from Naruto preferable Gato or Madara. I will make some bullshit reason for one of them to be there. I put Ishizu there so she can see some of Naruto's past.

I have the perfect shadow game in mind when Naruto faces Marik. That should be all fpor that


	9. The power team

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The power team

In Noah's fortress the little boy was watching the view screen. He chuckles "well who should be my first target," said Noah as the screen switches to different people and stops off at Naruto in a forest.

"He will be first; Mr. G you can have him," said Noah.

A short silhouette bows "thank you master Noah," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around a forest when he saw Ishizu on the ground. He runs up to her "Ishizu," he shouts.

The woman opens her eyes "Naruto where are we?" she asked.

Naruto looks around "this forest looks familiar but I can't place it," he said

The two head on the path and get to a town in poverty "I have been here before; it's Wave Country," said Naruto

Ishizu looks around "what is this place; I haven't heard of Wave Country,"

Naruto sighed "I will tell you later," he said

The two head to the town square and see a brown haired bandit with a duel disk  
>"welcome duelist I have been expecting you," said the man in a familiar voice<p>

Naruto steps forward "who are you?" he asked.

You don't recognize me; I am hurt," he said.

My name is Gato remember now?" he asked with a sneer.

"Oh you're the short weakling who was killed on the bridge," said Naruto

"How are you alive?" asked Naruto

The bandit laugh "after I was killed I was sent to purgatory by Shinigami but after a few years I was banished to the virtual world by the death god for trying to start a revolt against him," he said

I was found by Master Noah and offered me a way out by beating an opponent in a duel," he said

"I found two willing subjects for my take over and my grudge has be inflamed by seeing you Uzumaki," he said

"Now you two will duel me but first create a deck from the Card databank by touching the card you want," he said

Cards are shown scrolling down in the air and Naruto and Ishizu pick their cards. "Now pick a deck master to represent you," said Gato.

I am playing as my own deck master Bandit Leader," said Gato

Naruto looks through his deck "I pick Leaf Kage Hiruzen," said Naruto as the Third Hokage appears beside Naruto

Ishizu grabs her card "I pick The Dark Angel as my Deck Master," she said as an Angel with a dark wings and dark armor appears beside Ishizu

"Now since I am dueling two of you I will increase my life points to 8000 to make it fair," said Gato.

Naruto nods his head "fine," he said

Duel," said all three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady's first," said Gato

"I draw and play Mirror Angel in attack mode as an Angel with white hair and white wings appear; she is carrying a mirror like shield and 600 attack points.

"One card facedown and end turn," she said

Gato draws "I play one card facedown and summon Bandit Grunt in attack mode," said Gato as a man with a scarf and machete appears with 500 attack. Now attack him with you special ability instant attack," he said.

The monster attacks as Ishizu gets ready to flip her facedown and Naruto waves her down and she takes her hand off the activate button and the bandit slashes Naruto dealing 500 points of damage.

Naruto smirks "that all," he asked

I end my turn," he said.

My move and I play Leaf Genin Obito and when he is summoned I can summon Leaf Medic Rin in attack mode," said Naruto as the young Uchiha with 1100 attacks and Rin with 600 attacks appear on the field.  
>Naruto life points go back to 4000 "how is your life point back?" asked Gato.<p>

Naruto smiles "Rin ability gives me back any life points I lost this turn when she is summoned by an effect," said Naruto

Now I play a magic card Yellow Flash Student which lets me summon the last member of Team Minato; Come out Leaf Young Jounin Kakashi," said Naruto as the 10 year old jounin with his father blade in his sheath appears with five stars and 1700 attack and 1200 defense.

Naruto smiles "you know what comes next don't you?" asked Naruto

Obito attack his bandit," said Naruto as the young Uchiha launches a fire ball on the bandit destroying him and dealing 600 life point damage to Gato.

"I am not done Leaf Medic Rin attack," said Naruto as the young medic slashes Gato with chakra blades reducing his life points by 600 more points so he is at 6800.

Now My Kakashi monster shall attack your life points directly," said Naruto as the young Jounin unsheathes his blade slashes down.

"I play my trap Sakuretsu armor destroying your young Jounin," said Gato

Naruto sighs "I thought you had a trap; I was testing the waters," said former ninja

Gato growls "I play a facedown and end turn," said Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto's hand: 3 cards

Naruto field: 2 monster one facedown

Ishizu's life points: 4000

Ishizu's hand: 4 cards

Ishizu's field: One monster and one facedown

Gato's life points: 6800

Gato's hand: 4 cards

Gato's field: 0 cards

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gato growled "my move and I play the field magic hidden hideout," he said as Zabuza's hideout appears.

"This card increases all monsters with Missing-nin or bandit in its name by 500 points," said Gato

Then I play Missing-nin Demon Brother 1," said Naruto as one of the demon brothers appears on the field with 1100 attack but the attack increases to 1600 due to the field spell.

"When he is summoned I summon Missing-nin Demon Brother 2," said Gato as the other demon brother appears with 1200 attack points but increases to 1700 due to the spell card.

Now demon brother 1 shall attack your Medic dealing 1000 points of damage and now my second demon brother shall attack your Genin Obito dealing 800 points of damage," said Gato as Naruto life points drop to 2200.

Your move woman," said Gato

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and I play healing angle," said Ishizu as a 1200 hundred monster appears with a bow. "This card give back 100 life points to any one I specify for every card in our hands and all together we have ten cards so Naruto gets 1000 life point back," she said.

Naruto life points go up to 3200 "now I play the magic celestial bow on my healing angle increasing her attack by 1000," said Ishizu as her angel attack goes up to 2200.

"Now this bows special ability is I can attack all the monsters on the field but I have to pay 500 life points to due this after first monster is destroyed; so say goodbye to you two brothers," she said as her angel fired her bow at the two monsters dealing 600 points and 500 points to Gato reducing his life points to 5700.

"I end my turn," said Ishizu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play the ninja's ambush; when I lose one or more monster on this turn I can summoning a missing-nin with the combined levels of the monsters destroyed and he two brothers levels were eight together 4 apiece," he said.

"Say hello to missing-nin Zabuza with his 3000 attack points," said Gato,

Now he has a special ability he can take out a monster the moment he is summoned through silent kill and his attack points go up by 500 so he is at 3500 thanks to the field spell," now take out mirror angel with you ability since if I attack it in battle damage I will suffer damage equal to my monster attack," said Gato.

The field gets covered in a mist and mirror angel is destroy as Ishizu suffers 600 points of damage from the attack.

"When a monster is destroyed by Zabuza's ability you take damage equal to the attack of the monster,"

Now Zabuza attack her monster," said Gato as the demon of the mist cuts up Ishizu's other monster dealing 1300 life points to her life points reducing her life points to 2100.

I will end my turn with a face down," said Gato

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shrugs his shoulder "I play one card facedown and I play the magic card B rank mission; this card let's me pick the card of the top of my deck and if it is a monster I summon it if not I skip my turn," said Naruto.

Naruto takes the top of his card and slimes "I play Leaf Jounin Hayate in attack mode said Naruto as the sick jounin appears with his sword and 2850 attack and 2450 defense.

Next I play the quick play that I had facedown lovers revenge," said Naruto as he shows a card with a purple haired female over a dead Hayate.

"By Sacrificing Hayate; I can summon Leaf Anbu Yugao and give her Hayate's attack points so her 2000 attack is now at 4850," said Naruto.

"Now my Anbu will attack your missing-nin said Naruto as the Anbu attack and slashes Zabuza destroying it dealing 1350 damage to Gato reducing his life points 4450.

I play my trap "Zabuza partner," said Gato

When Zabuza is destroy I can summon my missing-nin Haku with 2100 attack but increases to 2600," he said

"End turn" said Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gato's life points 4450

Gato hand: 2 cards

Gato's field 1 facedown, 1 field spell and 1 monster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points 3200

Naruto's hand 1 card

Naruto field 1 facedown and 1 monster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishizu's life points: 2100

Ishizu's hand 2 cards

Ishizu's field: 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn and I play monster Reborn letting me summon back Zabuza to the field," said Gato.

But those two won't be staying for I sacrifice them to summon S rank missing-nin Orochimaru with a whopping 3500 attack points," said Gato as the Sannin appears.

As its attack goes up 4000 due to the field spell "now my Sannin shall attack your friend," he said as the ninja attacks the unprotected Ishizu

"Activate trap sacrifice of a comrade," said Naruto as it show a random ninja push another away from shurikens.

Naruto monster jumps in front of Ishizu and loses attack by 3000 to negate that amount of damage bringing Ishizu life points to 1100

Naruto's Anbu attack is 1850 "I can sacrifice my monster's attack to negate that amount of damage and end battle phase,"

Gato laughs "not bad you saved you friend but who is going to save you," he said now by offering 500 attack points I can attack your monster now," said Gato as Orochimaru attack goes down to 3500 and it attacks Naruto's monster destroying it dealing 1450 to Naruto bringing his life points to 1750.

Gato laugh "soon your bodies will be mine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Naruto's card**_

**Monsters:**

**Leaf Genin Obito**

Stars 3

Attribute: Fire

Type Warrior

Attack: 1100

Defense: 700

Effect: When this card is summoned you can special summon Leaf Medic Rin to the field in attack mode

**Leaf Medic Rin**

Stars: 2

Attribute: Earth

Type: warrior

Attack: 600

Defense 600

Effect: When summoned by an effect you can recover any damage you took this turn.

**Leaf Young Jounin Kakashi**

Stars: 5

Attribute: Fire

Type Warrior

Attack 1700

Defense 1200

Effect: normal monster

**Leaf Jounin Hayate**

Stars: 6

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 2850

Defense 2450

Effect: Loses 500 attack point every turn on the field

**Leaf Anbu Yugao**

Stars: 5

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 2000

Defense: 1500

Normal monster

**Spell Cards**

**Yellow Flash Student**

Normal Spell

When you have Leaf Genin Obito and Leaf Medic Rin; you can special summon Leaf Young Jounin Kakashi

**B- Rank mission**

Pick the top card of you deck if it's a monster summon it despite summoning conditions it not skip this turn

**Lovers Revenge**

If you have Leaf Jounin Hayate you can sacrifice him to summon Leaf Anbu Yugao and transferring his attack point to the other card.

_**Ishizu's Cards**_

**Monster**

**Mirror Angle**

Stars: 3Attribute light

Type Fairy

Attack 600

Defense 600

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle you deal damage to your opponent by the attacking monster attack points

**Healing Angle**

Stars: 3

Attribute: light

Type fairy

Attack: 1100

Defense: 1300

Effect: increase you life points by 100 for every card in your and your opponents hand

**Magic**

**Celestial bow**

Type Equip

Effect: Increase a fairy's monster attack by 1000 and you can attack all monsters on the field at the cost of 500 life points per monster after the first one.

_**Gato**_

**Monsters**

**Bandit grunt**

Stars: 2

Attribute: Earth

Type Warrior

Attack 500

Defense 300

Effect this monster can attack when it is summoned with instant attack.

**Missing-nin Demon brother 1**

Stars: 4

Attribute: Water

Type warrior

Attack 1100

Defense 600

Effect: when summoned you can special summon Missing Demon brother 2 from you deck

**Missing Demon brother 2**

Stars: 4

Attribute: Water

Type: warrior

Attack: 1200

Defense: 700

No effect

**Missing-nin Zabuza**

Stars: 8

Attribute: water

Type: Warrior

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2500

Effect: when normal summoned you can destroy one monster on your opponent's side and deal damage equal to the attack points

**Missing-nin Orochimaru**

Stars: 8

Attribute Wind

Type: Warrior

Attack 3500

Defense 2500

Effect: By offering 500 attack points from this monster you can attack again if your first attack fails

**Missing-nin Haku**

Stars: 5

Attribute: Water

Type warrior

Attack: 2100

Defense: 1900

Effect: Can destroy on monster card with less attack when normal summoned.

**Spell**

**Hidden hideout**

Type: Field Spell

Effect: Increase the attack of all bandit and missing-nin by 500

**Ninja Ambush**

Type normal

Effect: When you lose two or more monster you can summon a monster from the deck with equal level of the destroyed monsters.

**Traps**

**Zabuza's Partner**

When missing-nin Zabuza is destroyed summon missing-nin Haku from you deck in attack mode,"

End

A/N: Thanks to Riotstarter1214for giving me the idea for one of the card in a review for chapter 3 and the will work on the next chapter soon


	10. The end duel and the meeting

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The end duel and the meeting

Ishizu looks at Naruto "are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto smiled "yea let do this," he said

"My move and I play Pot of Greed letting me draw two cards," said Ishizu as she draw two card bringing her hand to 4 cards.

"Now I play a facedown and play monster reborn from my hand to summon Missing-nin Zabuza in attack mode," she said as the demon of the hidden mist is summoned," she said as the demon appears with 3000 attack but increases to 3500 due to the field spell.

Now attack Missing-nin Orochimaru," said Ishizu as Orochimaru is destroyed as is Zabuza.

I end my turns" said Ishizu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mover," said Gato

And I draw; perfect," he thought.

I play the magic card Red dawn," said Gato.

"This card let's me summon a missing nine with 4 stars or less in attack mode," he said

I summon missing-nin Raiga," he said as the member of the seven swordsmen appears with 1600 attack points and 1400 defense.

"Now he shall attack Naruto directly reducing it to 150," said Gato.

Raiga attack Naruto "activate trap Mirror Force destroying all face attack monsters," said Ishizu as a mirror appears in front of Naruto deflecting the attack and destroying Raiga.

I end my turn," said Gato

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I draw and I play Pot of Greed letting me draw two more cards "then I play the monster card Leaf-Ninken Akumaru," said Naruto as the small dog appears with 200 attack points.

"When he is normal summoned I can summon Leaf Genin Kiba from my deck," said Naruto as the Genin appears with 1600 attack now I play the magic card Will of Fire which will fuse my two monster to form Leaf Clan Head Tsume," said Naruto as the feral looking woman appears with 2300 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"When she is fused summoned I can summon her partner Leaf Ninken Kuromaru in attack mode," said Naruto as the wolf like dog appears with 1200 attack points.

Now my two monster will attack directly Gato," said Naruto as his life points goes down to 1150," end turn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points: 1750

Naruto hand: 1

Naruto field: 2 monster cards

Ishizu life points: 1100

Ishizu hand 2

Field: 1 facedown

Gato's life points: 1150

Gato's hand: 1 card

Field: 0 cards

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gato growls "my move and I move my deck master to the field," he said as he walks up with 2200 attack then I play card of sanctity letting us draw till we have 6 cards in our hands and I play Polymerization fusing my Bandit leader with my Bandit second in command to summon Bandit General in attack mode with 2400 attack," said Gato as he and his monster merged to form a man with gold armor and a scimitar the attack increases to 2900 due to the field spell

Now attack Kuromaru," he said as he destroys Naruto monster sending his life points to 50

"You are done; end turn" said Gato.

"Finish it Ishizu," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a lake another duel was being played as Yugi just defeated his opponent named Gansley of the big five "we have to hurry and find our friends," said Yami in Yugi's mind.

"Right let's hurry," said the young duelist

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishizu drew her card "aright and I play swords of reveling light preventing you from attack for three turns," she said

Gato growled "I then play Dunames the Dark Witch," she said as the angle appears with 1800 attack points.

I play one card face down end turn," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I draw and play one card facedown," said Gato

I end my turn," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn and I draw," said Naruto.

"I play the Magic card Leaf Village; this will replace you hideout field spell and give my monster 500 more attack points.

Now to end this battle "I play the magic card Kage protection; since I have less than 100 points I can summon three Kage level ninja's to the field but I have to end the duel this turn or I lose immediately," said Naruto.

Now I summon Leaf Kage Minato Namikaze, Leaf Kage Tsunade Senju and Leaf Kage Naruto Namikaze," said Naruto.

Minato attack is 3000

Tsunade's is 2900

Naruto's attack is 2900

"Gato backs up fearfully "please spare me?" he asked.

Naruto glare "no; now my monster attack," he said as all three Kage destroy his deck master and his life points winning the duel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishizu walks up to Naruto "we won let's go," she said.

Naruto nods his head and walks next to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Noah's base the blue haired kid "interesting; it seem Gato failed me as did Gansley.

I know how about the girl Tea; Crump you're up," said the boy.

Of course master Noah," said a voice similar to the Penguin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A door materializes in front of Naruto "let's go in," he said.

The two walk into the door and come out in a village "this is Konoha," said Naruto as he sees all the Kages on the mountain including his own as the sixth Hokage.

Ishizu gasp "why do you have your face on a mountain," she asked.

Naruto smiles "I was the sixth Hokage the strongest shinobi of my village; we have time if you want to hear my tale Ishizu," said Naruto

Ishizu smiles "I would love to," she said

Naruto sat down and started his tale up to his death while protecting his comrade and friend.

Ishizu listened intently "what you went through; it's unbelievable," she said.

Naruto stood up "I will understand if hate me now," he said.

Ishizu eyes narrow "do you have little faith in me Naruto?" she asked

Naruto eyes widen as Ishizu hugs him "you suffered more than any of us even me and Marik for we had Odion at least; I don't hate you; you are a Hero despite all you have been through," she said

Naruto smiles "thank you Ishizu-chan,' he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his fortress Noah was smirking "Now I have some ammunition to use against Namikaze," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi appeared from a door and looked around "where are we?" he asked

It looks like a village," said the spirit of the puzzle as Yugi walks around.

He sees a mop of blond hair "hey that looks like Naruto," said Yugi.

Yugi ran through the crowed street and caught up to Naruto and Ishizu. The two turn around "Yugi," said Naruto

"So did you beat your opponent?" asked Naruto.

Yugi nodded "yea,"

They all heard a scream "shit that is Tea," said Yugi as he looks around.

"She must be dueling," said Naruto.

"Stay calm Yugi and we will find her," said Naruto.

A door appears in front of them; the three walk in and end up on a glacier "there is Tea and she is dueling," said Naruto

Across from her was a penguin in a suit and tie and both were covered in ice up to their waist.

"Why is she dueling she doesn't have the experience," said Yugi.

Naruto looks on arms crossed "she can still win," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I move my deck master to the field," said Tea as her Dark Magician Girl moves ups "now I play the magic card Sage Stone; which lets me summon out the Dark Magician from a nearby deck" said Tea as Yugi's deck glows.

A light appears from his deck and shoots out "Dark Magician," she shouts as the male Magician appears with 2500 attack.

Now my Dark Magician will attack and as will my Dark Magician Girl to wipe out your life points," said Tea.

Crump freaks out "impossible this wasn't in my calculations as the attack hit dropping his life points to 0.

Tea is lying down and wakes up. She sees Yugi over her "Yugi you came to save me," she said as she hugs him.

"We have to find the rest of our friends," said Naruto as the four duelist walk away and into a door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto head to a door and sees Joey in a court room dueling a monster judge and after Joey uses a risky move, he destroys another member of the big five.

We have to get out of here," said Naruto as the five friend leave.

End

A/N: This chapter was kind of short. I don't want to show everyone's duel because it's the same as the shows. The ones I will show is the duels with Naruto and Kaiba maybe.

See yea next time


	11. The Virtual Ninja Criminals

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The Virtual Ninja Criminals

The five duelists walk and find themselves at an abandon factory. They enter and to their horror see Joey's sister Serenity dueling with Duke against the monster the Perfect Machine King

Naruto looks around "where is Tristan?" asked the blond.

Serenity starts to cry "Tristan lost trying to protect me," she said through sniffles.

Naruto eyes narrowed "Joey see if you can take over," said the blond.

The member of the big five turns around "that is not acceptable, the duel has started," the big five member said

"Your move girl," said the Perfect Machine King.

"I sacrifice Lady Panther to Summon Marie the Fallen One," said Serenity.

"Now I just need a Polymerization," she said.

Her deck master looks at her "Use my ability Serenity," she said.

Joey's sister looks at her monster "Goddess with the Third Eye did you say something?" she asked

"Yes I have the deck masters ability to bring a Polymerization to your hand," said the duel monster.

"I activate my deck masters ability to bring a polymerization from my deck to my hand," said Serenity

"It won't help you," said the Perfect Machine King.

"I fuse my Marie and the Unforgiving Maiden to summon Saint Joan," said Serenity

That is not enough her attack is still too low," said Joey

"Wait command Angles ability grants Saint Joan an extra 500 attack points," said Naruto

Raising it to 3200 "still not enough," thought Naruto

Duke sees Tristan's facedown "Strike Ninja use you deck masters ability to flip Tristan's facedown," said Duke.

I discard two cards from my hand and I can flip one card on the field face up," said Duke as Duke's deck master Strike Ninja start hand seals and runs to Tristan's facedown and flips it "it's Rare Metal Soul which is what they need to win," said Naruto.

Saint Joan's attack goes up to 4200 making it equal to Perfect Machine King "now Saint Joan shall attack your deck master," said Serenity as her monster gains wings and charges with her sword and Nesbit deck master punches the sword destroying both.

"Now that his deck master is destroyed he losses the duel," shouted Joey.

Nesbit laughs "I still got a body from Tristan," he said as he laughs.

Naruto growls "you lost so you should return the body," said Yugi.

"To bad that is not the rules," said Nesbit as his deck master is disappears.

Serenity falls down and starts to cry "it's my fault that Tristan is gone," she said.

Joey runs up and comforts her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room two eyes come on "where am I; what wrong with my body and voice," said the robotic voice.

Naruto turns around "we better find Tristan," said Naruto as he walks away with everyone fallowing. They get out and see the Kaiba brothers standing outside.

"The geeks are here," said Kaiba.

Naruto looks around "we better move because we are sitting ducks out here," said the blond.

Naruto turns around and the gang starts to walk away when a Tristan on a motorcycle almost runs Kaiba over.

"Tristan," said Joey as he runs up to his friend.

The brown haired youth glares at Kaiba and ride his cycle right towards him "Damn that is not Tristan," shouted Naruto as he grabs Ishizu and jumps up over the motorcycle.

A brown robot monkey jumps on Tristan face

"Tristan punches Mokuba and rides off. A moment later Kaiba appears with his own Motorcycle and chases him.

Naruto glares at Kaiba retreating back "fool he needs help; he is too proud to admit it," said Naruto.

Naruto turns "we have to go," he said as he starts to run.

"I would advise against that Uzumaki," said a child like voice.

Naruto turns around "how?" he asked as he sees Tobi standing amongst his friend kunai on Yugi's throat along with the other Akatsuki member holding his friend at Kunai point.

"What do you want Madara?" demanded Naruto

"And how are you here," growled the blond.

The masked man voice changed "Lord Noah has access to all your memories and can conjure up any enemy from your past with all their memories intact," said the man

Naruto looks at his opponents; Kisame, Deidara, Kakazu, Hidan, Kabuto and Madara "I see only those who were truly evil," thought Naruto

"Now what I want is to kill you and you alone," said Madara.

"Fine leaves my friends out of this," said Naruto.

Madara laugh "nope there are our captives till the fight ends against all of us," he said

"Now to make sure they don't escape," said Deidara as they sink their feet in mud.

Naruto glares daggers at the ninja "I guess I will have to kill you all," he said.

Naruto take out a kunai "good thing we have everything we had on us when we came here," he thought as Kisame charges forward with Samahada.

Naruto dodges turns around and kicks the shark man back with a powerful kick "Art is an explosion," said the girly man.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Hiro Jizo," he said as his hair goes around him protecting him from the explosion.

Naruto jumps up and sends a Rasengan into Deidara chest killing him. Fire Style: Fire stream jutsu," said Kakazu as he fire a stream of flames at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Wall," said Naruto as a wall of water appears out of Naruto mouth extinguishing the flames.

Out of the water a shuriken shaped Rasengan flies out and nail Kakazu in the chest killing him.

Earth Style Dark Swamp," shouted Naruto sinking Kabuto in then slicing his neck with a kunai.

Yugi and the gang were horrified at the brutal display.

Hidan charges forward with his three layered scythe only to for Naruto to dodge s and slap two tags on him. Naruto makes a sign and Hidan is blown to pieces.

Kisame tried to hit Naruto but is sent flying by a kick "take this," said Naruto as he slams Kisame into the ground snapping his neck.

Madara laugh "skilled as every Namikaze," said the masked man.

"We'll have our match later; you can guarantee it," he said as he pixilated away with Naruto breathing hard "I see," said Naruto as his friends run up to him.

"Yo man how did you did you do all that?" asked Joey.

Naruto looks at his hand "it's never easy to kill even in war," whisper Naruto.

"We have to go after Kaiba; I will explain later," said Naruto

"Everyone grab on to each other and one grab on to my shoulder; we're taking a short cut," said Naruto as he disappears in a flash.

The gang appears in a flash and everyone minus Naruto throw up over the bridge and Naruto sees the last member of the big five dueling Kaiba "Now Blue Eyes; destroy his satellite Cannon," shouted Kaiba as his favorite monster flies into space and unleashes his attack destroying the satellite "No I lost," shouted the man with the southern accent.

"I told you Lector you're nobody," said Kaiba.

"We still have your brother," said Lector as his monster disappears.

Kaiba growls "I am coming Mokuba," he said as he run into the tunnel.

Naruto and the rest follow him but the masked man appears in front of them with a duel disk strapped on his arm "not now Madara," said Naruto.

"Now we shall have are match; just you and me," said Madara as he activates his duel disk.

Naruto steps up "very well I accept the rest of you go," said Naruto as everyone but Ishizu runs past them.

"This is my duel Ishizu leave," said Naruto.

The woman frown "I am staying Naruto and that's final," said Ishizu.

Naruto sighs "very well," he said

"Naruto duel disk come to life and a scroll of card appears in the air and the two pick their cards and deck master.

Naruto picks Leaf Kage Hashirama while Madara pick S rank Tobi as his master "Duel," they both shout.

End

A/N: Short chapter sorry and sorry for the slow updated I lost power for three day in 90+ degree heat. Alright the duel between Naruto and Madara will begin next chapter. I just want Naruto to fight this chapter in front of his friends to reveal a few things more will be revealed later. All cannon duel will not be shown because I am lazy.

Next Chapter: Grudge in Virtual World Senju vs. Uchiha


	12. Grudge in Virtual World Senju vs Uchiha

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Grudge in Virtual World Senju vs. Uchiha

"I will go first and I play C rank Genin in attack mode," said Madara as a Genin with black hair appears with 1600 attack points.

"Next I play two cards facedown and end turn," said the masked ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frowns "I draw and play Leaf Genin Ino in attack mode," said Naruto as the blond haired female appears with 900 attack points and 900 defense; next Ino, Shika, Cho magic card which lets me summon Leaf Genin Shikamaru and Leaf Genin Choji as the two friend are summoned with Shika having 1200 attack points and Choji having 1700 attack points.

Now Choji attack C rank Genin now," said Naruto as Choji destroys the Genin dealing 100 points of damage to Madara bringing his life points to 3900.

Now my other two monsters shall attack," said Naruto

"Activate trap Negate Attack," said Madara

"1 facedown and end turn," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto's hand: 4

Naruto's field 3 monsters, 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara's life points: 3900

Madara's hand: 3 cards

Madara field: 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and I play the magic Rain Village Orphans;" said Madara as his life points go down by 500 points.

"By sacrificing 500 life points I can summon out Orphans Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan," said Madara as he summons the three children.

Each one with 100 attack and defense "next I play my other facedown Betrayal of the Salamander; when I have all three Orphans on the field I can sacrifice all three to Summon a 7 star or lower monster; Come out S rank Deva Pain in attack mode," said Madara as Yahiko's body appears with the Rinnegan his eyes and 2800 attack points; when he is summoned I can destroy the weakest monster on the field," said the madman

"Deva Pain wipe out his Leaf Genin Ino," said Madara.

The main body puts his hand up and throws her back with and invisible force destroying her "you take the full 900 from his attack," said Madara as Naruto life points drop to 3100.

"You're lucky I can't attack again after using his effect," said Madara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto growls "my move and I play the field spell Leaf Village which will increase my monsters attack by 500," he said

"Then I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Leaf Sannin Jiraiya in attack mode," said Naruto as a white haired ninja appears with 2500 attack and 2500 defense but increases to 500 due to the field spell bringing it up to 3000.

"Now he shall attack your Deva path," said Naruto as the Sage forms a Rasengan.

"Is that all activate trap The Six Paths of Pain which will let me summon one path per turn at the cost of 500 life points; starting now," said Madara

Madara searches through his deck "I play S rank Preta path which will let me negate an attack once per turn," he said as the second path appears with 2000 attack reducing his life points to 3400

He throws his hands up and absorbs the attack. Naruto growls "I end my turn," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points: 3100

Naruto hand: 3 cards

Naruto's field: 1 monster, 1 Facedown

Madara life points: 3400

Madara hand: 2

Madara field: 2 monsters; 1 face up trap

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and I summon another path thanks to my trap card; come on out Animal Path," he said as the female path is summoned with 2000 attack and defense. His life points go down to 2900

"When she is summoned I can summons a card with summon in its name," said Madara.

"Come out Ninja Summoning Cerberus," he said as the three headed dog appears with 1500 attack and 1000 defense.

"However I can't attack with both Animal Path and my summoning till next turn," he said.

"I think I will end my turn with a face down," said the masked man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turns and I play the magic card Rivalry," he said as it shows a card with Naruto next to Sasuke.

"This card let's me summon a monster with the same attack as one on the field till the end phase," said Naruto

"I summon Leaf Sannin Orochimaru," said Naruto as the snake Sannin is summoned with 2500 attack but it increases by 500 to 3000.

Now I attack your Preta path," said Naruto as Orochimaru attack the path with snakes

My path shall stop the attack," said Madara as the Sannin's attacks is absorbed.

Naruto smirked "now Jiraiya shall attack," said Naruto as his former mentor destroys the path dealing 1000 points of damage reducing Madara life points to 1900.

Next I play one card facedown end turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points: 3100

Naruto's hand: 2 cards

Naruto field: 1 monster 2 facedown 1 field spell

Madara life points: 1900

Madara: hand 3 cards

Madara field: 3 monsters 1 face up trap

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play another path come on out Asura Path," he said as a bald headed monster with 2000 attack and 1000 defense appears. Reducing Madara's life points to 1400

"Now I activate Asura Paths special ability which lets me destroy one monster when he is summoned so say good bye to your Jiraiya," he said

Naruto grunts as the path launch missiles at Jiraiya "activate trap; disruption seal," said Naruto the missiles disappear.

"I play a card facedown and end turn," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My move and I play Leaf Genin Shikamaru which prevents you from attack or switching positions," said Naruto

Shikamaru come out with 1500 attack

"Now my Sannin shall attack Animal path," said Naruto.

Naruto monster forms a giant Rasengan destroying the path dealing 1000 points of damage to Madara.

Madara's life points go to 900 "not bad," he said

I am done with my turn," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points 3100

Naruto hand: 2

Naruto field: 2 monster 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxx

Madara's life points 900

Madara hand: 3

Madara field: 3 monsters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My draw; I play the ritual True Leader which lets me summon S rank Madara to the field by sacrificing monster who total star equal or more then 14 so I will sacrifice all three of my monster if their levels being 15 all together," he said as his Madara comes out with 4500 attack.

Now Madara wipe out his Shikamaru," said the mad man.

The monster destroys Shikamaru reducing Naruto life points to 600. Naruto drops to his knee from the attack.

"It's over Namikaze," shouted virtual Madara.

I end my turn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn and I play the magic card Toad elders," said Naruto as he equips it to Jiraiya.

"This will increases my Sannin attack by 500 points," said Naruto as Jiraiya attack points go to 3500

"Next trap card Ninja wire which will reduce you monster attack by 1000.

"My next card is the magic card tanto which will increase my monster attack by 1000 and decreases defense by 1000.

Now my monster attack is 1000 points stronger; you lose," said Naruto as Jiraiya attack reducing Madara life points to 0.

"Well done Naruto; but you won't escape this world; goodbye my friend," said Madara cackling as he disappears.

Naruto walks to Ishizu "we have to hurry I sense are friends are dueling," said Naruto.

Naruto picks up Ishizu and carries her bridle style and shunshins away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two get there and see Naruto and Joey dueling Tristan body "come forth Dark Flare Knight," said Yugi

"Five headed Dragon attack his knight," said Lector as the opposing monster destroys it.

"You should have lost," said Lector.

Yugi smirks "Flare Knight makes it so I don't take damage plus I can summon out another card Mirage Knight," said Yugi

I end my turn,"

Time to end this duel; I draw and I Mirage knight attack since it is a light monster; it also gets the combine attack and defense of your monster so say goodbye five headed dragon," said Yugi as his monster destroy the dragon reducing the life points to 0.

"How could we lose," said Lector as the body disappears

"Give my body back," said the robot monkey.

Naruto sighs and closes his eyes "we have to find Kaiba," said Naruto

Naruto and the others walk away. Yugi walks up to Naruto "Naruto can I speak to you," said Yami's voice.

Naruto looked at him "what is it Yugi?" asked Naruto.

"I assume you have killed before by the ease of those you killed in this world," he said.

Naruto sighed "yes I have; in my world I was a ninja I fought in the battlefield for my honor and village. The good news is I never took joy in killing that is what separates me from some of the worst criminals in my world," said Naruto

"I have been told that to be a ninja you must take a life; the first kill is always the hardest but never enjoy taking that life because if you do you stop being human," said Naruto

"I will tell you more later," said Naruto

Yami looks at Naruto eyes and gasps "you truly are a veteran by the look on your face; a man who has seen death and war; my respect for you has gone up for keeping your humanity,"

Naruto sighs "thank you Pharaoh for you word of respect; we have to find Kaiba," said Naruto.

"I know what it's like to kill another for I too killed when I was Pharaoh out of necessity to protect my people," he said

Naruto smiles "that is why you are strong because you protect those precious to you, my advice to you is keep your friend close because they will give you strength because of your friendship," said Naruto.

"You are wiser they some of my priests and beyond you years; thank you having this discussion with me," said Yami.

"Let's go and help Kaiba," said Naruto as the two run to catch up.

End

Yea another chapter done and I wanted to show the fact that Yami has killed when he ruled Egypt so he can connect with Naruto's past. This idea came from a review by Bankai777 thanks for the idea. Peace till next time


	13. Noah's Ark and Escape

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The Noah Ark and escape

Naruto and the others were heading toward Kaiba's location; they get there and see Kaiba dueling Noah "you think you can beat me Seto," said the young boy.

"I will win one way or another," he said as lighting strike Seto and Mokuba who just touched each other's hand and you see a tear on the two face.

Naruto gasps "scum; you couldn't win fairly so you resorted to cheap tactics," said Naruto.

Noah chuckle "that is funny coming from a shinobi and a Jinchuuriki of the evil Kyuubi" he said making Ishizu and Naruto eyes widen "enough I shall face you for Kaiba's freedom and his brothers freedom," said Naruto.

"Very well anything else," said Noah.

Naruto smirk "I will use Kaiba's deck and his remaining 200 life point under one condition I must be able to pick four cards from the data bank. I will ever let you pick a new unlimited till your satisfied," said Naruto

Noah laugh "very well pick your four cards," he said

Naruto picks the four "let's duel," he said.

The life points are Naruto 200

Noah 7000.

"I will go first Noah," said Naruto.

"I play one card facedown and monster in defense," said Naruto.

My turn and I play Yata-Garasu then I play Spring of Rebirth which will give me 500 life points every time a monster is sent back to my hand," said the child.

Now Shinato attack him facedown defense "Trap card draining Shield this will give me life point equal to you attacking monster attack give me 3300 life points back raising it to 3500," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nice; Naruto just gained most of his life points back," said Joey.

"Not over yet there is still a big difference in life points," said Yugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I end my turn and Yata-Garasu goes back to my hand and I gain 500 more life from the magic card said Noah as his life points to 7500

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play Lord of D in defense then I play one flute of summoning dragon letting me summon two dragons from my hand so I summon two blue eyes white dragon to the field," said Naruto.

Now to play the facedown that Kaiba played Dragons Roar which lets me destroy a card for every dragon on the field and deal 500 per card say good bye to you Spring Rebirth and Shinato ending the duel," said Naruto

"I think not activate Shinato deck master ability Reverse which lets me call him back of the field," said Noah.

"Very well you still 500 life point and you spring is gone," said Naruto as Noah's life points goes down to 7000.

I can't attack with my dragons but I can with Lord of D attack his life directly," said Naruto as his 1200 attack point's monster pulls out his sword and hit Noah dropping his points to 5800.

I end my turn," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play monster reborn brining out the Blue Eyes in you graveyard from the previous duel," said Noah as the third Blue eyes is summoned.

Next the magic card Holy Spear; this card will increase my monster attack by 1000 points," said Noah as Noah's monster attack is raised to 4000.

"Now my dragon shall attack your lord of D," said Noah as the blue dragon attacks Naruto's monster dealing 2800 points to Naruto.

Naruto life points go to 700 as the groups gasps "Guess I will acutely take this duel a little more seriously," he thought as he smirk.

"I end my turn," said Noah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto chuckle "impressive for a child Noah so I guess I will have to stop playing around," said the blond.

Move and I play Card of Sanctity which lets us draw till we have six cards in our hand," said Naruto.

Hope you had fun Noah because it ends now; Change of Heart giving me control of you blue eyes," said Naruto as all three Dragon glare at Noah "attack my Blue eyes wipe his life points out," said Naruto as the attack hit Noah "I lost," said the Noah as he falls to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba and Mokuba turn back to flesh "what happen?" asked Seto.

"Noah is beaten but I think someone is behind all this but whom," said Naruto.

"You are perceptive Raging Storm," said a deep voice and a head appears in a purple mist "Gozaburo," said Kaiba.

"Father," said Noah.

"Noah you are a disgrace to the Kaiba name," said the man.

Naruto growled "fathers shouldn't talk to their sons like that," he said

"You cause too much problems to my plan," said Gozaburo as his eyes shift to Naruto.

"I am just good like that," said Naruto.

"Seto I challenge you to a duel winner takes all," said the man

"Fine I accept you challenge," said Seto

Meet me at that tower there," said Gozaburo as a tower is erected in the distance.

Naruto eyes narrow "Kaiba I would recommend going with a friend," said the blond.

Kaiba turns to him "this is Kaiba business Naruto; I will handle this by myself," he said as he run into the tower directions.

Naruto walks to Noah and grabs him "you going to tell us how to get out of here," said Naruto with Killer Intent.

"I have been betrayed by my father; I will help you," said the young boy.

"Lead on but turn on us and you'll feel my wrath," said Naruto.

The group heads to the door "in there is the portal to leave this place," said Noah.

"Better be," said Naruto as Naruto and the other walk in through the door way.

"They fell for it, now I can take Mokuba's body and leave this place," said Noah.

Naruto looks around "tricked again these are our memories," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah gets out of a pod in Mokuba's body "now to target this instillation with missiles and good bye everybody," said Noah

Noah stops "what is this feeling; is this guilt but I can't stop it now the warheads are on their way,"

Noah closes his eyes "he rushes back to the pod and get in,"

I set the tower to self-destruct I a gateway out of here," said Noah.

Naruto growls "everyone head to the portal," said Naruto as everyone minus Yugi runs "Noah take me to where Kaiba is dueling?" said Yugi.

Yugi disappears and reappear next to Kaiba "we have to go Kaiba Noah set warheads to this location," said Yugi

The two get to the end of the building "where to now," said Kaiba as someone grabs both their shoulders "I won't leave comrades behind," said Naruto as they disappears in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the outside world Kaiba and Yugi wake up with Naruto "let's grab Mokuba and get out," said Naruto.

They release the younger Kaiba and the four run to the exit. Naruto sees the Blimp leave "grab on now," said Naruto as he places a seal on Mokuba's body and throws him and is caught by Tristan.

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash with the two rivals and reappears on the blimp "made it," gasped Naruto.

"You will not escape," said the voice of Gozaburo as he turns in too a purple monster and chares the ship.

"You will not take them father; I will stop you here said Noah as he appears in the sky and joins with his father causing both to disintegrate as the Blimp leave the tower as the warheads hit it causing an explosion.

"Glade that is over," thought Naruto.

The blimp flies to the final arena and the too title King of Games.

End

A/N: Alright this is a special two chapter for the day and it is short but really these should be a lot shorter if they pick the right cards. Let us go back to the final battle city round. I will decide the match ups by drawing so one person will get a bye. I will have the other one up next week or earlier piece. Please review and give me ideas for Naruto cards


	14. The final of the tournament rounds 1&2

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The final of the tournament rounds one and two

The blimp flew across the sky "alright we will decide who will duel who by a random pick. The one who gets a 5 will be exempt and will be the final duelist.

Wheeler shall pick "I got a 2," he said.

Yugi shall be next,"

"4," said the champ

Naruto," said Kaiba

Naruto picks a ball "I got 1,"

Marik,

"I got a 5," he said with his evil grin

That means I will be dueling Yugi," said Seto

The blimp lands "we will be dueling on Kaiba tower where my father built his empire and I shall control it finally," said Kaiba.

Kaiba and everyone heads to the top of the tower as Roland walks in the middle "first duel shall be The Raging Storm vs. Joey Wheeler; please come to the platform," said the proctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it Joey show me what you learned," said Naruto

Joey smiles "I am going to win this duel," he said.

"Duel," they both shout

"I will go first Joey and I play two cards facedown and summon Leaf Genin Rock Lee in attack mode," said Naruto as the Green Beast appears with 1700 attack and 1200 defense points.

"End Turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Starting off strong right Naruto?" said Joey.

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight," said Joey as a knight decked in black armor appears.

"Those two facedowns might be trap cards so I will have to be careful" as Joey looks at his hand "I play magic card Giant Trunade which forces us to send are magic and traps to our hand," said Joey.

Naruto picks up his two cards "now my knight shall attack your Rock Lee," said Joey.

Naruto smirk "I will take your monster out with you; activate your ability Hidden Lotus," said Naruto.

"His ability lets him increases his attack by 800 but he is removed after that," said Naruto

Rock Lee destroy Joey monster dealing 700 points of damage to Joey life points brining his life points to 3300

Rock Lee is destroyed as well as Joey grunt "damn that was stupid of me," he thought.

I play a facedown and end my turn," said Joey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto hand: 5 cards

Naruto field: 0 cards

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey's life points: 3300

Joey's hand: 3

Joeys field 1 facedown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto draw "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards," he said.

"Next I play the monster Leaf Genin Ino in attack mode, now I can use her ability and take control of one of you monster but Ino can't attack," said Naruto.

Ino does a hand seal and Gearfried walks to Naruto side "now I play the magic Ritual the rise of the professor," said Naruto.

"This card lets me summon out the Third Hokage by sacrificing a monster with 7 stars or more "So I sacrifice both monster to summon out Leaf Kage Hiruzen the Shinobi God," said Naruto as the younger looking third appears with 2900 attack.

"Now my Kage shall attack," said Naruto as the Kage goes through hand seal and fire is shot out hitting Joey sending his points down to 400.

"You activated my trap Damage Condenser which lets me summon a monster from my deck with an attack equal to or less the damage I took," said Joey

"I play Jinzo which I won from one my matches, this negates all trap card on the field," said the blond duelist.

Naruto smirk "that is good plan and will be difficult to overcome,"

I play one facedown," said Naruto

"I end my turn," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My draw and I play the magic card Monster Reborn with it I shall resurrect my Armor Knight back.

Next I play the Magic card Release Restraint which will let me sacrifice my knight to summon Gearfried the Sword master.

Now I play the equip spell Lighting Blade which will increases my swords master attack by 800 and I get to destroy your Kage due to his effect," said Joey.

Naruto smirks "My Kage has an ability by discarding one leaf card from my hand I protect him from an effect once per turn.

Fine my swordsman shall attack destroying it," he said as Naruto card is killed.

Naruto suffers 300 points of damage "that tickled,' he said.

Jinzo attack Psycho Shocker," said Joey as Naruto point drop to 3700 first then further to 1300.

Naruto smiles "very good.

"I end my turn," said Joey

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 1300

Naruto hand: 3

Naruto field: 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey's life points 400

Joey's hand: 1

Joey's field: 2 monsters and 1 equip card.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is over Joey because I play Premature Burial which at the cost of 800; I can summon a monster to the field and I choose my Kage," said Naruto as his life points go to 500.

"Now my Kage shall attack you Jinzo ending the duel," said Naruto as Joey's life points hit 0.

Joey put his head down "I guess I won't face Marik and avenge Mai," he said

Naruto walks up to the blond "don't feel too bad Joey you dueled admirably and managed to take my life down a notch; consider this a learning experience and get better," said the ninja.

Joey smiled "thanks man for the pep talk," he said

"That's what friends are for and don't worry; Marik will go down," said Naruto as Joey's nods his head "understood good luck," said the Blond duelist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next duel shall be Kaiba vs. Yugi the winner will face Naruto in the semi final," said Roland.

Yugi and Kaiba walk to the arena "now let us duel Yugi," said Kaiba

Duel," they shout.

"I will go first and I play X head Canon in attack mode," said Kaiba as a machine of 1800 attack is played then I play two cards facedown," he said.

"I end my turn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play Queen Knight in defense mode

I play a facedown end turn," said Yugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and I play facedown," said Kaiba.

End turn," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eyes narrowed "why did he not attack queens knight; he is planning something," thought the ninja

I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense," said Yugi.

"I end my turn," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I play soul exchange letting me sacrifice two of you monster and one of min to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor," said Kaiba

_Yea not even going to say anything about this illegal ass move they did in the show_

_Start God music_

_The silhouette of a blue hulking rock like monster appears with his arms out growling and the wind blows_

_End music_

I play light force swords removing your Obelisk for three turns," said Yugi.

Kaiba growl but turns to a smirk "that is fine you bought you self three turns," he said

"I end my turn," said Kaiba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode," said Yugi.

Bow attacks his life points directly," said Yugi as Kaiba's points go down to 2600.

One card face down," said Yugi

End turn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play Vorse Raider in attack mode. Now he shall attack you guardian," said Kaiba as the monster brings his attack down dealing 500 damage to Yugi dropping his life points to 3500

Too bad my guardian can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more attack," said Yugi

"One card facedown and I end my turn," said Kaiba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now dark magic curtain; at the cost of half my life points I can summon out a Spellcaster from my deck come out Dark Magician," said Naruto as his strongest monster appears with 2500 attack and his life points go down to 1750

Now my Spell caster shall attack your Vorse Raider; dark Magic Attack," said Yugi.

"I play my facedown Golem Wall," which will stop all you attack for this turn," said Kaiba

"I end my turn," said Yugi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw just one more turn Yugi till you lose from my God Card," said Kaiba

I sacrifice my Vorse raider to summon out Judge Man, I now attack you Celtic Guardian," said Kaiba as his monster attack dealing 700 points of damage to Yugi reducing his points to 950

I play a facedown and end turn," said Kaiba.

"Make it count Yugi before my God card is back," said Kaiba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play Beta the Magnet Warrior," said Yugi as his Magnet card is summoned with 1800 attack.

Now my Dark Magician shall attack you Judge Man said Yugi as Kaiba's monster is destroyed dealing 300 to Kaiba life points.

2300 is Kaiba points now.

My other two monster shall attack said Yugi as Beta attack Kaiba dealing 1800 points of damage reducing his life points 500

"I activate my trap Trench Warfare when I am attack by two or more monster I can stop the battle phase after," said Kaiba

"I play a facedown and end turn," said Yugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and my God is back, no attack his Beta wiping out his life points," shouted Kaiba

Yugi smirks "activate trap Waboku reducing all damage to 0 and saving my monster," said Yugi

I end my turn," said a pissed off Kaiba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi smirks "time to end this duel For I play the Magic card brave attack which let me use one monster with the combine attack my other monster when they are sacrificed," said Yugi

Beta and Celtic are sacrificed brining Dark Magicians attack to 5700.

"Now my dark Magician shall destroy you god card ending the duel; Dark Magic Attack," said Yugi as Obelisk is destroyed dealing 1700 point to Kaiba ending the duel.

Kaiba punches the ground "even with a god card I still lost," said Kaiba

"However rules are rules," said Kaiba as he hand Yugi his God Card.

Roland walks up "we will have a three hour break before the next match," he said.

Naruto walks to Yugi "Yugi nice duel; whoever wins will have to defeat Marik no matter what," said Naruto as Yugi nod his head.

"Right I wish you luck in our duel," he said.

The two look in evil Marik direction and see him with his creepy ass grin on his face.

"Let's hope one of us can beat him," said Naruto.

Yugi nods his head "I have to prepare for our duel by changing my deck a bit," said Naruto.

The two walk away leaving evil Marik still smiling with his creepy grin "all you souls shall be sent to the shadows," said Marik as he walks away.

End Chapter

A/n: I made Kaiba kind of weak but I can't find any way to make the duel even since Yugi had no god card so he had to change his strategy up. Just so you know I am getting angry at the illegal move they do in the show as you can tell from my small italic print but the creature don't care.

I am making Marik the final boss like situation with a bye because there were five duelist and I didn't feel like going through the four way duel to find out who duels who.

Next time is the semi finals. Just so you know Naruto can't use the god cards because he doesn't have the blood. Naruto deck will change to the Shinobi alliance deck. Bye for now


	15. Rematch Yugi vs Naruto

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Rematch Yugi vs. Naruto

Naruto was in his room looking over his deck "let's do this,' he thought as he walks out.

Naruto walks to the dueling platform and closes his eyes as Yugi walk "you ready Naruto?" asked the younger Yugi voice.

Naruto nods his head "let duel," said the blond as Yugi puzzle glows and Yami appears "it is time to duel," said the deeper voice.

Roland walks up "semi-final begin," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will go first Yugi since you lost our last duel "I play one card facedown and a card in defense," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My move and I play Queens Knight in attack mode then I play Royal flush letting me summon Kings Knight and Jacks Knight to the field but those monster must be in defense," said Yugi

Now my queen shall attack your defense monster," said Yugi

Queens knight destroys it "it activate the flip effect of ambush Unit; this card let's me summon a shinobi card to the field 4 stars or less," said Naruto

"Come out Shinobi Soldier Sai," said Naruto as the artist ninja appears with 1500 attack.

I play one facedown and I end my turn," said Yugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto hand 4 cards

Naruto's field: 1 monster 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi's life points: 4000

Yugi's hand: 3

Yugi's field: 3 monster 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smirks "my move and I activate Sai's ability which lets me summon 1 ink token every Main Phase 1," said Naruto as an ink Tiger appears with 500 attack and 500 defenses points.

I play Shinobi Captain Kankuro by offering my two monsters," said Naruto as the puppet master appears with 2500 attack and 700 defense points in the back field.

Wait why it is in the back field," asked a confused Yugi

Naruto smirks "simple it acts as a magic and monster," said Naruto

"Kankuro special ability allows me to summon a Shinobi puppet to the field; I summon Shinobi puppet Sasori in attack mode," said Naruto as the former Akatsuki member is summoned in front of Kankuro with 500 attack points and 400 defense points.

"My puppets get the full attack of the master so it goes up to 3000," said Naruto.

"Now my puppet shall attack you queens knight," said Naruto.

Activate trap Mirror Force which will destroy you puppet," said Yugi.

Naruto smiles "I play the magic card hidden objective," said Naruto.

"This lets me summon out Shinobi Jinchuuriki Naruto or Shinobi Jinchuuriki Killer Bee," said Naruto

Come out Shinobi Jinchuuriki Killer Bee," said Naruto as the rapping ninja appears with 2500 attack and 2400 defense points.

I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and I offer my three monsters to summon out Obelisk the Tormentor," said Yugi.

The behemoth is summoned with 4000 attack and defense points.

Now Obelisk attack his Killer Bee; Fist of Fate," said Yugi.

Obelisk smashes his fist into the ninja "activate my trap perfect Jinchuuriki cloak," said Naruto.

The smoke clears and you see the Hibachi with 4000 attack. Yugi backs up "what is that?" he asked.

"This is the eight tailed Demon which was summoned by playing the Perfect Jinchuuriki Cloak and then sacrificing the monster and trap to summon this beast," said Naruto.

Yugi growls "I end turn," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points: 4000

Naruto's hand: 3

Naruto field 1 monster, 1 facedown, 1 monster in back field

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi's life points: 4000

Yugi's hand: 2

Yugi's field: 1 monster, 1 facedown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn Yugi and if you monster attack is even to my Shinobi Bijuu Hachibi then neither monster are destroy.

I play the monster card Shinobi Solider Temari of the Sand," said Naruto as the kunoichi appears with her fan and 1500 attack

"Her ability allows me to remove one card on the field for three turn," said Naruto as she waves her fan blowing the God card of the field.

"No Obelisk," shouted Yugi.

Now Temari shall attack you directly," said Naruto as Yugi life points drop to 2500.

"Since my Bijuu can't do direct damage I will end my turn," said the blond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit Naruto removed Obelisk," said Joey.

Kaiba turns his head "not surprising Naruto is unpredictable while he figured Yugi would try to summon the God as soon as possible so he prepare for the moment to strike," he told Yugi's friends.

"It is almost like military maneuvers in a way. Despite the losses he take; he keeps a calm head and thinks outside the box," said Kaiba.

"You got a point; I can tell he has calculated this duel and it looks like it's going according to plan," said Duke

How is he not fazed by losing his monsters?" asked Joey.

Ishizu walks up "it is because he has seen battle and has fought in war for his village before he hit puberty, he has seen horrors that he shouldn't have due to him being a Shinobi," said the woman.

Duke and everyone eyes widen "he's a ninja?" asked Duke.

Naruto turns his head "it's true I was the leader of my village during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, I attendant that rank after the previous leader was killed by an enemy shinobi and in retaliation I killed the ninja and I gained her position. I would say I reigned for a year before I fought the perpetrator in the war with my brother in all but blood. We both died taking him out in the battle,"

I am from another dimension and was given another life to live," said Naruto,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn," said Yugi

"I play the magic card Sword of Reveling Lights," said the King of Games as three sword of light appear around Naruto.

"Alright I can't attack right now but I can still do damage," said Naruto

I play Gamma the magnet warrior in attack mode

I end my turn," said Yugi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto's hand: 3 cards

Naruto's field 2 monster, 2 in magic field

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi's life points 2500

Yugi's hand 1 card

Yugi field 1 monster 1 facedown and 1 magic face up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn and I play the magic Kage Summit which will let me reduce one Kage monster's level from my hand by 2 bring my card level to 5 now I summon Shinobi Kage Onoki by sacrificing Temari," said Naruto as the short Kage appears with 2600 attack.

"He can destroy your magic card when summoned with dust release; now take out his swords," shouted Naruto as the swords vanish.

Now my Kage shall attack you magnet warrior," said Naruto.

"Activate my trap Negate Attack ending your battle phase," said Yugi as Naruto smirk.

"Very well I end my turn with a face down," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play card sanctity which let us draw till we have six in our hand. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and then play the magic card magnet attraction which let me summon out Alpha the Magnet Warrior when I have the other two on the field.

I now sacrifice them to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode," said Yugi as the combination of the three monster appears with 3500 attack.

"I can destroy it easily," said Naruto

"I am not done for I polar opposites which will increase my monster's attack by 500 bringing it up to 4000," he said

Now attack Onoki," said Yugi as his monster destroys the short Kage dealing 1400 points of damage to Naruto reducing his life points to 2600.

I end my turn," said Yugi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points 2600

Naruto hand: 6

Naruto field: 1 monster, 3 in the back field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi's life points: 2500

Yugi's hand: 2 cards

Yugi's field: 1 monster no facedown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frowns as the god is back on the field "could not win before time ran out," he thought

"My turn and I play Kumai which will let me do two things depending on the coin "if it is head I can remove one card on the field. If it is tail one monster of my choosing will have his attack reduced by half," said Naruto.

Roland walks up and flips a coin "tails," said the judge.

Obelisk's attack is reduced to 2000. "Next I play the magic card Masters of the Leaf which at the cost of 1500 life points I can summon Shinobi Master Gai or Kakashi to the field for till the end phase and it can't attack. I summon Shinobi Master Kakashi," said Naruto as the lazy sensei appears with 2600 attack. When he is summoned I can reduce one monster attack by 1000 so I will reduce your god cards attack even further," said Naruto as the unstoppable Obelisk is reduced to a measly 1000 attack.

Now my Bijuu shall destroy you god card "Tailed Beast Bomb," said Naruto as his monster destroys the god and send Yugi's life points to 0.

Roland walks up "winner is Naruto Namikaze and he shall face Marik in the finals," said the man.

Naruto walks up to Yugi "good duel Yugi," said the blond as he sticks out his hand and Yugi shakes it.

"Thanks; good luck against Marik and here is Obelisk," said Yugi

Naruto nod his head "thanks," said the ninja

"There will be a thirty minute intermission before the next match so prepare for it," said Roland.

Naruto walks away and heads to his room when Ishizu walks in "you ready Naruto?" she asked

I am," he said.

"This will be the hardest duel I will ever be in," said Naruto.

Good luck," said Ishizu as she kisses his cheek.

Thirty minutes came and gone and Naruto stood facing Marik "we shall start the shadow game prepare yourself Shinobi," he said

Naruto Namikaze vs. Marik begin," said Roland

End

Card list

Naruto's cards

**Monster**

Ambush Unit

Stars: 2

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 100

Defense: 100

Flips Effect: Can summon out 1 four star or lower Shinobi Soldier to the field in attack mode

Shinobi Soldier Sai

Star: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1100

Effect: You can summon 1 ink token every Main Phase with 500 attack and 500 defense points. Earth Attribute; beast type.

Shinobi Captain Kankuro

Stars: 7

Attribute: Earth

Type Warrior

Attack 2500

Defense: 700

Effect this monster is summoned to the magic and trap card field. When summoned you can play a Shinobi puppet in the field in attack mode.

Shinobi Puppet Sasori 

Stars: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 500

Defense 400

Effect: When summon by Shinobi Kankuro effect you can transfer Kankuro's attack to this monsters.

Jinchuuriki Killer Bee

Stars: 7

Attribute: Light

Type Warrior

Attack 2500

Defense: 2400

Effect: Can attack all monsters on the field. Can't attack directly.

Shinobi Bijuu Hibachi

Stars: 11

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast

Attack 4000

Defense: 4000

Effect: Can only be summoned by perfect Jinchuuriki cloak. When battling a monster with equal attack; neither monsters are destroyed. This monster can't do direct damage.

Shinobi Soldier Temari of the Sand

Stars: 4

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1100

Effect: When summoned you can remove on card from the field for three turns.

Shinobi Kage Onoki

Stars: 7

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Attack 2600

Defense: 1500

Effect: When summoned can destroy one Magic card on the field

Shinobi Master Kakashi

Stars: 7

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2000

Effect: When summoned you can reduce 1 monster's attack by 1000

**Magic**

Hidden Objective

Quick Play

Can Summon out Shinobi Jinchuuriki Naruto or Shinobi Jinchuuriki Killer Bee in attack mode whe monster is destroyed.

Kage Summit

Normal

Can reduce the level of a monster with Kage in its name by 2 stars

Kumai

Normal

Toss a coin if head you can remove a monster on the field. Tail you can reduce the attack of 1 monster by half

**Tr**ap

Perfect Jinchuuriki cloak

Equip to a Jinchuuriki monster and increase the attack by 500 points

**Yugi**

**Magic**

Royal Flush

Normal

If you have Queen's Knight, Jack Knight or Kings Knight you can summon the other two in defense.

Polar Opposites: Increase Valkyrion the Magna Warrior attack by 500 points.

A/N: Those are all the card in the duel see you next time


	16. The Duel of Memory

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

_Memory and flash back_

The Duel of Memory

Naruto glares at Yami Marik "let us start this shadow game," said Marik.

"You are going down Marik," said Naruto

The evil Marik smirks "I see you have my weaker self with you," he said

"Let duel," said Naruto as his and Marik's disks activate.

"Very well I will start things off with Bowganian in attack mode," said Marik.

Next I play Nightmare Steel Cage which will prevent us from entering are battle for 2 turns,"

I end my turn," said Evil Marik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got to destroy that monster before my end phase otherwise I will take damage after my turn," thought Naruto

"I draw and play Shinobi Soldier Neji in defense mode," said Naruto as the Hyuga is summoned with 1500 defense points.

"I play two card facedown," said Naruto

I end turn," said the blond

"Bowganian shall now do 300 point of damage at you end phase, look like first blood is mine," said Yami as the monster launches it's arrow at Naruto.

"Activate quick play Space Time Ninjutsu," which will negate and effect damage done to me but I have to 100 points during my standby Phase," said Naruto.

Marik growls as his attack is nullified "I am glad this isn't going to be boring but be prepared for my God Winged Dragon of Ra and hope I don't get it next turn," said Marik.

Naruto life points: 4000

Naruto's hand: 3

Naruto's field: 1 monster 2 magic cards

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik's life points: 4000

Marik's hand 4

Marik's field: 1 monster, 1 magic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play the magic card forceful discard which forces both of us to discard one card from our hand; so pick a card," said Marik.

Naruto discard a card as does Marik "now I play the magic card Monster Reborn so come forth Winged Dragon of Ra," said Marik as an Orb appears.

"Now for the chant "Beast of the Sky hear my Cry Awake thy self from Orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, Illuminate the desert with glow and bring destruction unto my foe; Awake thy self in this Shadow Game when I call thy name Winged Dragon of Ra," said Marik as the Orb uncurls itself to revel the God with 0 attack.

"Now activate one effect point transfer by sacrificing all my life point but 1 I can give my god its attack of 3999," said Marik as he is seen on his Gods head.

Next I shall use the ability know as instant attack; then I shall activate Defense pierce which will do pierce damage; now I shall attack your Shinobi destroying it," he said as the God card takes out Neji dealing 2499 damage to Naruto reducing his life points to 1501.

Naruto gasp "if feel like I am burning," said Naruto as everything change to an alley way.

"What is this?" asked Naruto

Marik laughed "every time you lose a monster or take damage we see a memory from you while you feel the attack," said Marik

_Begin Memory_

_In the alley way a small blond boy was running from a mob "get the demon; avenge the Fourth," shouts the mob._

"_Why do they hate me," said the boy as the mob beats a stabs him with blunt and sharp objects._

_End _

The spectator were horrified as most of them looked sick "was that Naruto?" asked Tea as she held her hand to her face in disbelief.

Naruto stood up "you think a little pain will stop," he shouted.

"I felt much worse like that day you just showed. No one has the fortitude to survive what have and I would never wish it on my worst enemy," said Naruto

"Don't count me out yet Marik," said Naruto

Marik laugh "I can still see some fight in you; now I play my magic retrieval which will return my life point back to me," he said as his life points go back to 4000.

End turn," said Marik as Ra goes back to the graveyard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn," said Naruto with haggard breath.

"I will sacrifice 100 point to keep my card in play," he said as his life points go down 2399

Next I play mystical space typhoon to take out Nightmare steel cage

"I play the monster card Shinobi Soldier Lee in attack mode," he said as the Taijutsu ninja appears with 1600 attack.

Now attack his Bowganian; frontal Lotus," said Naruto as Lee launches the monster in the air destroying him and dealing 600 point of damage to Marik as he grunt "that hurt a little; how did I suffer damage," he asked.

"My monster has trample ability so you defenses are useless," said Naruto as Marik's life points go down to 3600.

I end my turn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points: 2399

Naruto's hand 1

Naruto field: 1 monster 2 magic or trap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik's life points: 3600

Marik's hand 2 cards

Marik field: 0 cards

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn and I play the magic Card of Sanctity which will let us draw till we have six so draw and prey you got decent cards," said Marik as he laugh.

Naruto growls and draw his cards "I hope my plan work," thought Naruto.

Now I summon my God in its Phoenix form which let me take out all monster on your field and deal 1000 of damage," said Marik.

Now wipe out his Shinobi Soldier Lee as the phoenix form burns Naruto monsters making the blond scream "now let's see another memory.

"I activate the face up negating an effect damage," said Naruto

_Memory_

_A twelve year old Naruto was racing through a forest with a scroll on his back "all I have to do is learn a jutsu from this scroll and I will pass; let see Kage Bushin another clone," he said_

_Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll," asked a chunin with brown hair and a scar on his nose._

"_Iruka-sensei I pass since I learned a jutsu," said Naruto._

_The chunin looks at his student "who told you that?" he asked_

_Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto_

_Iruka's eyes widen "shit," he pushed Naruto out of the way as three shurikens embed themselves in the chunin back and a white haired chunin appeared._

"_Naruto do you know why the village hates you; it's is because you contain the Kyuubi fox demon that attacked our village," said the chunin._

"_Now I shall do everyone a favor a kill you and be a hero._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Iruka was leaning a tree "tell me Iruka why are you protecting the demon he killed your parents," said Mizuki_

_Iruka was breathing "you right Kyuubi did kill my parent but Naruto is not the Kyuubi; he is a Konoha shinobi and a student of mine," said the brown haired chunin_

"_Fine I was going to save you for last but I changed my mind," said Mizuki right before he sent flying with a punch "touch Iruka-sensei again and I will beat you within an inch of your life "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he creates 500 clones and they all charge beating up the white haired chunin._

_End Memory_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto growled "bastered," he said.

Marik laughs "I end my turn with a face down," said the evil duelist

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn I will not pay to keep my card on the field and I play the magic card Five Village Alliance," said Naruto.

This card allows me to summon one level 4 star or lower Shinobi monster and I choose Shinobi Medic Sakura to the field," said Naruto as the pink haired medic appear with 1200 attack.

"When she is summoned I can gain life points equal to her attack so my life points go up to 3599," said Naruto.

"Now my ninja shall attack," said Naruto as Sakura charges her fist and launches it against Marik "Activate my trap negate attack; ending you battle phase," said Marik

"I play a facedown and end my turn," said Naruto.

"Yes that is all you can do as you will lose eventually," said Marik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's life points: 3599

Naruto's hand: 4 cards

Naruto field: 1 monster 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik life points: 3600

Marik's hand: 5 card

Marik's field: 0 monster, 0 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now I play the ritual The Curse of the masked Beast which will let me summon the masked Beast to field by sacrificing monster with a total of eight star or more," said Marik as he sacrifices one card.

"Goodbye Lava Golem and hello The Masked Beast," said Marik as his monster comes out with 3200 attack.

"Now attack his medic," said Marik as the monster kills Sakura dealing 2000 points of damage to Naruto reducing his life points 1599 as Naruto gasps and falls to his knee "I won't let this keep me down," shouted Naruto as the background changes the a bridge.

_Memory_

_Naruto was kneeling over a body "Sasuke why?" he asked. The raven haired boy gasped "my body moved on its own," he said as his eyes closed._

_The masked boy in the mirror sighed "is this the first time you have seen someone close to you die that is the way of the Shinobi," he said_

_Naruto stood up "shut; I am going to kill you," shouted the blond with rage as an orange cloak surrounds him with one tail._

_He rushes and punches the body out of the mirror sending him on to the bridge._

_It's you why would you work for scum like Zabuza," asked Naruto_

"_He is my precious person and I will die to see his dreams and ambition fulfilled," said the boy._

_End Memory_

Naruto gets up and glares at his opponent "man Naruto has some endurance after all that pain," said Joey.

Yugi looks at Naruto "he is a warrior according to Yami and has seen death and had killed with his hands," said Yugi.

"Poor Naruto; he has gone through so much," said Tea with tears coming down her face.

Joey kicks the rail "damn he is dueling with everything he has while we are on the side lines," said Joey.

Naruto give a strain smile "you think this will stop me Marik," he said.

"Let me show you some more terrifying then your mind games," he said

"I draw and I play magic card Sage Bijuu cloak," he said as his body glows bright yellow "this card give my monsters 500 attack points for ever card in my hand and you monster loses 200 for ever card in your hand.

Now I summon the ritual card the founder Ritual," said Naruto.

This will let me summon my greatest monster "come out Sage of Six Paths by discarding monster with 7 star or more," said Naruto as his monster is summoned with 2300 attack. The monster has a black outline no features other then the necklace.

"Now time I activate his first ability he take a monster from you side and bring it as an equip card and increase my monster attack by 1000; so I will confiscate your masked beast," said Naruto as the monster is sent to Naruto magic space.

His attack goes up to 3300 "I now attack you directly Marik," said Naruto as his monster reduces Marik's life points to 300and the evil Marik is smoking from the attack and grunted.

"I shall destroy you with my next draw," said Marik making Naruto smirk "yes if you stay for that long," said the blond.

"What do you mean?" asked Yami Marik.

Naruto smiled "nothing much just that I healed the one who banish you and give control to the proper person," he said as Odion walks out being supported by Naruto shadow clone.

"No I will not be banished," said Yami Marik as the spirit of good Marik enters his body and takes control.

The good Marik smiles "thank you and as token of my gratitude I surrender this duel," he said as he places his hand over the deck.

Naruto sigh "by forfeit Naruto Namikaze is the winner and new champion of Duel Monster," said Roland

Naruto walks up to Marik and shakes his hand "thank you Namikaze and I approve for you to date my sister," said Marik\

Naruto blushes and looks at Ishizu "but hurt her and you will have me and Odion hunting you down understood?" he asked.

Naruto pales "understood and I won't hurt her but we are just friend right now but we will see," said Naruto.

Yugi and everyone minus Kaiba and Mokuba run up to Naruto as Ishizu kisses him on the cheek "thank you," she said.

Naruto blushes as he is congratulated by his friends and given the title of King of Games.

Marik walks up "according to the rules The Winged Dragon is yours to keep," he said as he hand Naruto the God Cards.

Thank you Marik," said Naruto as he takes the card.

Kaiba frowns "I have set this island to self destructed in ten minutes everyone out," he said as they all rush to the blimp and head out with the Blue Eyes Dragon Jet following with brother in it as the island and tower is destroyed.

End

A/N: Battle City chapter done please review. Next is the Oricalcos arc


	17. nEW fILLER OR

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

A/N

I am going to skip the Orichalcos Arc it was filler and it was not my favorite. I am going straight to the Millennium World or my own Arc. I am still on the fence of which one.

The ones I am thinking doing is

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The apprentice of Pegasus is angry that his master was beaten and by using the three main Shinto god cards he plans on avenging his master defeat by beating the king of games Naruto and Yugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the gang are sent into a computer based on Naruto world. It is sent right before the chunin exams. The enemy will the sound and Orochimaru and Naruto will know ninjutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you can think of anymore let me know and tell me which one I should do


	18. Contest for a challenge

Contest

I am making a challenge contest. Using Naruto make a challenge for me that has Naruto. It can be Crossover or just Naruto

I want it detailed and I want it to have the categories I have already used cause that is the ones I am familiar with. PM me but not in a review. I will pick the best one and I write the first chapter a few days after picking it.

I want you to list the rating what is in it and what type of Genre. Please give me some challenges and I will have it up till Friday. Good luck and go crazy peace

Sageof6ways


	19. Final pick early

I have made my deisicen early so I don't get a cluttered box. There were good one and some good one but never heard or watched the show. The one I had was

this one

Naruto/DBZ xover It is the end of the 4th ninja war with Naruto finally defeating Madara/Tobi after killing Sasuke (your choice to keep the fag alive and good or not), only to be caught in a kamui that transports him to the planet of the Kais. Madara/Tobi then gets his head pulverized by an enraged Sakura/Tsunade for what he did. He is trained alongside Kurumi (femkyuubi) who has been freed from the seal some how, she has DD cup breasts by the way (perverse giggle). They are trained by the Supreme Kai and Kibito to take care of the android threat. Naruto enters the dbz world around the time Goku comes back from Yardrat. Naruto will still be able to the kyuubi chakra mode and biju chakra mode when merged with Kurumi. Naruto's kyuubi chakra mode V1 will be equal to a super saiyan and after significant training the V2 is equal to super saiyan 2 and finally the biju chakra mode is equal to super saiyan 3 goku in the movie wrath of the dragon, you can create a fourth transformation if you want when you reach the DBGT continuation. This should be a harem that includes Kurumi, Android 18 and Zangya. Naruto can incorporate ki usage into his jutsus... Hatchiyaku 2.0 is the winner 


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The Seal of Orichalcos

Naruto was standing in front of Yugi in a museum "Yugi these gods cards are yours; let see if we can find your memories," said Naruto as the two walk to the stone tablet.

Naruto hands Yugi the three god cards and he puts then in the card slots on the tablet. A bright light blind both and when it dies down the cards are gone "what happened?" asked Naruto.

"The God Card where did they go?" asked Yugi.

The two heard screaming and rushed out "what the hell?" said Naruto as the two look up in the sky and see Duel monster flying overhead.

"Did Kaiba technology go haywire?" asked Yugi.

"There is more to it than that," thought Naruto.

Naruto turns to his friend "let's get back to your grandpa shop," said Naruto as the two rush to the game store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the game shop Naruto was leaning on a the wall as Joey tried to call Kaiba corp. "What do you mean the system is fine if you haven't noticed they are monster flying over head," shouted Joey.

Naruto stood their "Joey I don't think it Kaiba's technology because I can sense life force from them," said Naruto.

"I am going to Egypt and I have contacted the Ishtar family and told them to place my Hiraishin seal so I can get there and get answers," said Naruto.

Joey smirks "you just want to spend time with your girlfriend," he said

Naruto glares "this isn't time to joke," he said smirks "It is just a bonus I get to see her after all I can make this a business and pleasure trip at one time," said Naruto as he disappears in a flash of yellow.

In Egypt

Naruto appeared in front of Marik and Ishizu "did you guy find anything?" asked the blond.

"Yes; we found a cavern with writing that is not Egyptian Scriptures," said Ishizu as the two turn around.

"Let us go in," said Naruto.

The three walk in to cavern as Naruto was taking in the writing on the wall "this is defiantly not Egyptian," he said as he stopped at a slab of stone with a diagram of some circle "interesting," thought Naruto

"From what you taught me about the ancient writing is that this writing is much older from it being more worn then the others," said Naruto

Naruto turns to his girlfriend "Ishizu do you have anyone in your department who can do an age analyses?" he asked

"I was thinking the same but we will have to get a sample of the rock here and check it out," she said

Naruto chipped of a big piece of the cavern with his kunai and sealed it "let take this back to your lab," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Egyptian Archeological Lab

Naruto and the Ishtars were standing around a computer screen as a man with a lab coat types on the key board "interesting," said the man.

"What did you find out Hiro?" asked Ishizu.

Hiro continued typing "this stone is older than anything we found," he said.

Naruto sighed "how old are we talking about," he asked

"The scanner only reads up to 8500 years, this stone is well off the charts past that," causing everyone eyes to widen.

Naruto regains his focus "what is the material of the stone?" asked the blond.

Hiro types some more stuff in "the odd thing is that none of it is from the Egypt; we have Marble and some stone I can't identify," he said

Naruto head snaps up "someone is in the building that shouldn't be," he said.

"Stay here Ishizu I will deal with," said Naruto.

"Marik you're with me," said Naruto as he and the Ishtar male run out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stops and sees a man covered in black garb and a mask covering his face on his arm is a black duel disk "good Master Dartz want to get rid of you because you are getting to nosy," said the man as his desk activates.

Naruto steps up "so it's a duel you want?" asked Naruto as his disk activates

Duel," they shouted

"I will go first Namikaze and I play Mirage Dragon he said as a yellow dragon appears with 1600 attack he said.

Now I play one card facedown; end turn," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"My move and I play Shinobi Soldier Choji," said Naruto as the rotund ninja appears with 1800.

"Now my monster attack his dragon," said Naruto as Choji uses the Meat Tank destroying the dragon.

Dropping the man's life points to 3800 as he laugh "you're strong but now I shall show you turn power," he said.

I play two facedown; end turn," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slot for field open

Start the creepy ass Seal music

"Now I play the Seal of Orichalcos," said the man as a circle is formed with about eight lines going from different corner. On the man forehead you see the same Diagram as his eyes get a red glint to it "now our souls are at stake; winner will leave unscathed while the lose will never leave," said the man

"Now I play Cyber Dragon since I have no monster on the field and you have one," as the machine dragon appears with 2100 but goes up to 2600 attack "the Orichalcos gives my monster 500 extra attack and defense. Now my dragon shall attack your soldier," he said as the dragon gets ready his attack.

"I activate my trap Magic Cylinder which will redirect your attack back," said Naruto as the dragon attack goes into one of the tube and comes out hitting the man sending his points to 1200 as he grunt "you are strong," he said with a chuckle

"I activate the magic card Quick Summon which will let me grab a four star or less monster from my deck and summon it," said the man.

I choose the monster Ice Dragon baby," he said as a small dragon made of ice appears with1100 but goes up to 1600 attack.

"I end my turn with a face down," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn and I play the magic card Akimichi Food Pill. When equipped it increase my monster attack by 2000 but it will be destroyed after the battle and I can't attack or magic for the rest of the turn," said Naruto as Choji's attack increases to 3800 attack Cyber Dragon ending the duel," said Naruto as his monster attack the metallic dragon destroying it but his life point stay the same.

"How is your life point still the same?" asked Naruto.

"Simple fool; my trap damage reducer which will negate any damage I take this turn," said the man.

I end my turn," said Naruto as Choji's is destroyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man laughs "ha my move and my ice dragon shall attack you unprotected field," he said as Naruto life points take a hit and go down to 2400.

"In end my turn with a face down," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn and I draw; next I play the magic Card of Sanctity which forces us to draw till we have six in our hand," said Naruto as he and his opponent draw.

"Now I play the magic card "Intel Unit; this card let me pick a card randomly from your hand and if a monster I can summon it if it's anything else I take 500 points of damage," said Naruto.

Naruto picks a card and revel it to be a Red Eyes Black Dragon "now I special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon," he said as the 2400 attack monster is summoned. Next I use my summoned to summon Shinobi Solider Ten Ten," said Naruto as the weapons mistress is summoned with 1200 attack.

"She can destroy one card when summoned; so your facedown is gone," said Naruto.

Now my red eyes shall attack your dragon," said Naruto as the monster is destroyed dealing 800 points, now my shinobi solider will wipe out you life point ending the duel," said Naruto as the green circle surround opposing duelist and a barrier is formed and when it clear the body is on the ground motionlessly.

"Naruto walks to Marik "that takes care of the intruder," he said as the two head back.

"A new evil has appeared, the card that was played seemed evil," said Marik

"We will have to prepare for the worst," said Naruto. The two head back to the lab.

A/N: So I have dicided to go with the Oricalcos arc so have enjoy


	21. The Breath of Ryu

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

_Dreamscape_

The Breath of Ryu

Naruto was sleeping with Ishizu next to him and was tossing and turning

_Dreamscape_

_Naruto was walking in a temple "where am I," he thought as he enters the temple. He saw a statue of a dragon with its wing open; in the body was a sword. _

_Naruto turns around and draws a kunai but is shocked to see a Dark Magician Girl "so the fourth champion has come," she said._

_Naruto raises an eyebrow "what do you mean?" he asked_

"_Ten thousand years ago our world was attack by the soldiers of the Orichalcos we fought and eventually won; the dragon you see is 1 of four guardian of the Duel monster spirit world. You have been chosen as a champion. All you have to do is take the sword out of the dragon," said the female Magician._

_Naruto walks up to the statue and grasps the handle and pulls. Offering little resistance the sword is released and the dragon turns to flesh causing the scene to change out._

_End_

Naruto wakes up breathing hard and he looks at his deck and sees it glowing. Searching through it he come across a Blue card of an Orange dragon "The Breath of Ryu," he said.

Next morning Ishizu walked up to Naruto "you seem restless," she said

Naruto sighs "I have to go to Domino city and help them as best I can," he said.

Ishizu walks up to him "I wish you luck my friend," she said as she kisses him on the lips.

Naruto looks at her "stay strong for me Ishizu," he said. Ishizu nods her head as Naruto disappears in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto reappeared in front of Joey "he guys," he said. Joey walked up "Hey Naruto what did you find out?" asked Joey.

"There is a spell card known as the Seal of Orichalcos," said Naruto

"I faced a duelist who used it against me," said Yugi.

"By the way Yugi did you get a dragon card?" asked Naruto.

Yugi stiffened "yes it's known as the Eye of Timaeus," said the young duelist.

"I got one as well," said Naruto as he takes out his card.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a temple under water a blue haired man was pacing "you know what you have to do my duelist," he said

"Yes Master Dartz; soon he shall know Pain," said the man as he lifts his head up reveling Rinnegan.

The cloaked man walks out of the room "It seems my revival was a success and they have to obey me," said the man known as Dartz.

Naruto was walking with his friends when he sensed a chakra spike "it can't be how he got here," thought Naruto.

"Grab my shoulder," he said as he teleported with his friend away. He gets there and sees a cloaked man with red hair "Naruto Namikaze; I challenge you," said the man as he activated his duel disk.

Naruto walked up "Very well Nagato," said Naruto

"I see so you know who I am," said the man.

Duel," they shout.

"I will go first; I play the magic card Organization of the Red Dawn," said Nagato.

"This card allows me to summon one Akatsuki Ninja to the field at the cost of 500 life points," he said

I sacrifice 500 points to summon Akatsuki Ninja Konan," he said as the blue haired females appeared with 2200 attack points.

Nagato's life points go to 3500 "I play one card face down," said the former ninja.

"My move," said Naruto.

"I and Shinobi Soldier Konohamaru," said Naruto as the young Genin appears with 900 attack. "When he is normal summoned I can summon Shinobi Tutor Ebisu from my deck," said Naruto as the closet pervert appear with 2000 attack point but it drop to 1000.

"But his attack point are cut in half because I did not tribute," said Naruto

"I play the magic card black pedant and Ax of Despair increasing his attack to 2500," said the blond

"Attack Konan," said the blond as his monster takes her out dealing 300 point of damage now Konohamaru shall attack directly" said the blond as his monster attack Nagato life point bringing it down to 2300.

I play a face down and end turn," Said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato draw his card "I was afraid of this," he said as he grabs his head "I play the Seal Orichalcos," said the former ninja as the circle surrounds both duelist.

I play the magic card Medic; this grant me 500 life points," said Nagato as his point go back to 2800

"I will give up 500 life points to summon Akatsuki Ninja Itachi," said Nagato as the Uchiha murder appears with 2700 hundred attack points plus an extra 500 attack raising it to 3200 and Nagato life point drop to 2300

"I can weaken one monster on the field by300 making you tutor weaker now Itachi attack; destroy his Ebisu," said Naruto as Naruto takes 1200 point of damage dropping it to 2800.

I end my turn," said Nagato.

"I see you don't want to duel me," said Naruto

"It's not my choice," said Nagato

"So you are controlled by the master mind," said Naruto

Nagato grabs his head "No I will fight it," said the Rinnegan user as his eyes go blank.

"You move ninja," said Nagato with two voices.

"I draw and I play magic card Village Defection," said the blond.

This card let take control of you monster permanently at the cost of 1000 life point," said the blond as his points drop 1800

Itachi walks over to Naruto field as his attack goes back 2700.

"Now I shall I attack your field directly," said Naruto.

"I can't activate the card said the Ninja

"Activate it," said the duel voice

"I active the trap Mirror Force," said Nagato as he struggle to activate it but does as both monster are wiped out on Naruto side.

"Fight it Nagato," said the blond

Naruto looks at his one card "I play Pot of Greed," said Naruto as he draw two card bringing it to three card total.

"I play the defense monster face down," said the blond.

"I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I draw," said the possessed Nagato

"I play the monster Akatsuki Recruit Karin," said the red haired duelist as Karin of Taka appears with 700 attack but goes up to 1200.

Next I sacrifice 500 points to summon Akatsuki Ninja Kisame," he said as the Shark man appears with 2500 attack point but goes up to 3000

"His ability allow him to shave 300 point of you and give to his attack," said Nagato as Kisame charges forward hitting Naruto with his sword lowing his life point to 1500 and increasing Kisame attack to 3300.

"Now Kisame attack his face down," said Nagato as his ninja charges destroying his facedown reviling it to be Mitsuri

"You activated my monster abilities "when Shinobi Soldier Mitsuri is destroyed I can summon Shinobi Division Commander Gaara," said the blond as the Red haired ninja appears with 2000 attack "now when special summoned he destroy one card on the field and deal damage to half their attack currently," said Naruto as Kisame is sent covered by Sand dealing 1650 to Nagato life point to 1150.

"I end my turn," said Nagato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Yugi was looking on "Naruto need to summon one monster to end this duel," he said

"I draw and I summon Shinobi Soldier Hinata Hyuga," he said as the Hyuga appear with 1500 attack.

"To bad I can't attack with Gaara since I used his effect but I can still take out you Recruit "said the blond as his monster attack destroying Karin dealing 300 point of damage dropping Nagato's points to 850.

"I end my turn," said the blond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now I summon Akatsuki Ninja Tobi," said Nagato as the masked ninja appears with 1500 attack dropping Nagato life point to 350.

"I can kill one monster and deal half attack point as damage to you," said Nagato as Gaara is destroyed reducing Naruto life point to 500.

"I end my turn," said Nagato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Right now neither of us can destroy the other due to both effects," thought Naruto as he closes his eyes.

"I draw," said the blond as he draws his card and his eyes widen.

"I play Breath of Ryu," said the blond as the dragon appears and merges with Hinata.

"Meet my new monster The Dagon Mistress Hinata," said the Naruto.

"Now here is the deal "she can deal 200 point for every monster on the field so you will take 400 life point worth of damage ending this duel," said Naruto.

Nagato life point go to 0 as he smile "thank you Naruto," said the former rouge as the seal closes around the ninja sealing his soul.

Naruto collapses "damn it; another soul gone, this mad man must be stopped," said the blond as he walks to his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the temple you see a wall with picture of people and figure appear the image of Nagato "soon the Great Leviathan shall be reborn "said Dartz," as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long. Just had writers block for the card and duel.

I might make Naruto be forced to play the seal. I have the scenario already but that what I am going to do.

Yugi had a choice Naruto will not due to the situation. Please review


	22. The Dark Side

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The Dark Side

Naruto was staring out into the sky as he sensed Yugi behind him "I have a feeling something bad is going happen," said Naruto.

"It is just a feeling," said Yugi

Naruto head back to the camp site that the teen were in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the underwater palace Dartz smiled "I will deal with the Raging storm with this duelist," he said as a figure with a black cloak appears "I will deal with my better half," said the person eyes glowing red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to rustling as did everyone else. A kunai is thrown at him but he catches it "it marker for a challenge," said Naruto as he sees a figure in the wood "stop," shouted Naruto as chases the figure until he corners him in a clearing "why did you challenge me?" asked the blond.

"Because I have been order to take you soul," said the person as he revels himself to the exact copy of Naruto "Yami Naruto; I beat you," said Pure Naruto.

"Now let us duel fool," said evil version with a malicious smirk.

"I am seeing doubles," said Tristan as he eyes the two.

Yugi turns to Yami "the other is much darker; must have been sent by Dartz," said Yami

"I will go first fool," I summon Dark Hinata in attack mode," said dark Naruto as the Hyuga princess appears with red eyes and 1200 attack

Now I play magic card blitz which let me attack on the turn my monster is summoned," said Dark Naruto as Hinata attacks Naruto sending his life point to 2800.

"I play a face down and end my turn," said Dark Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

My move and I play Shinobi Solider Choji," said Naruto as the ninja appears with 1800 "now attack Dark Hinata "Meat Tank," said Naruto as Choji destroy Hinata as Dark Naruto points drop to 3400 "activate Trap card "equal damage," said D. Naruto as Naruto points drop 300 bringing his down 2500.

"This card makes it so you take half the damage from the damage I took this turn," said D. Naruto.

"I play one card facedown," said Naruto.

"My turn and I draw; perfect I play the magic card Space Ninjutsu," said Dark Naruto.

"This card let me grab a card from my deck and I will place out of play for three turn then I can retrieve it after the three turns," said D. Naruto

Next I play Monster Reborn bringing back my Hinata; I sacrifice her for Enraged Naruto," said D Naruto as Naruto appear on his field with fox eyes and red chakra around with 1500 attack "ever battle phase he gets a rage counter increases his attack by 500. I enter my battle phase increasing his attack to 2000 now attack Choji " said D Naruto.

"Activate Negate Attack," said Naruto ending the battle Phase.

"I end my turn," said Dark Naruto

1 turn

"I draw and I sacrifice my Choji to summon Toad elders," said the blond as the two elders are summoned on the field with 2000 attack points between. Next by offering on card in my hand I can activate their ability to summon a card with Sage in its name "now Sage in train Naruto," said Naruto as he appears with an Orange jumpsuit and black strips.

"Now I play Pot of Greed drawing two cards and one is the Sage union magic card which let me sacrifice my two monsters to create Perfect Sage Naruto," said the blond as the three monster disappears and Naruto with the two elder on his shoulder with his sage cloak appears with 3000 attack.

"Now my Sage shall attack your monster dealing 500 points due its attack increase "Wind Style Rasenshuriken," said Naruto destroying Enraged Naruto. Dropping his points to 2900

I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd turn

"My turn and I play Card of Sanctity," said D. Naruto as both duelist draw their cards. Next I play the spell card releases weight," this lets me move a turn forward by one," said D. Naruto. "Which means I get my card," he said.

"Now I play force exchange this lets us this make us give a card to our enemy but they must use it or they losses 1000 point per card on their respective field for ever turn not used ," said the darkness. Naruto hand him the magic fissure as D Naruto hands Naruto hand him a card facedown in his hand "hope you enjoy your gift." D Naruto said.

Naruto turns it over and gasp "no," he whispers.

"Now I play Fissure destroying your perfect Sage," said D Naruto as Naruto monster is destroyed.

"Now I summon D. Kiba with his 1500 attack point and attack him dir3ectly," said D Naruto as the evil version of Kiba reduces Naruto life points to 1000.

"I end my turn," said D Naruto.

Naruto growls "I draw and I summoned Shinobi Soldier Neji Hyuga. Yugi I am about to put myself through damnation; protect everyone," said Naruto.

"Now IO play the card you gave me," said Naruto as his field spell I zone is opened

Seal MUSIC

"The seal of Orichalcos," said Naruto as the seal in placed around the two duelist

In Naruto mind Sasuke is banging on the barrier "don't ahhh," said the Uchiha as he is blocked off. Naruto eyes has a red glint to them and has the pentagram on his forehead "welcome brother how do you feel?" asked D. Naruto

"Liberated; let me thank you properly by erasing you from this world," said Naruto "My monster's attack increases by 500 so it goes from 1600 to 2100; now attack Kiba," said Naruto as Neji destroy dog boy dealing 600 points reducing D Naruto life points to 2300. Next Neji is not needed so I will play the magic card Shika Fuin which will let me seal o n card from your hand dealing 1000 life point to you at the cost of three monster on one the field two in my deck," said Naruto as he throws Leaf Kunoich Kushina and Leaf Kage Minato Namikaze," said Naruto as he tosses his parents card away callously and now say goodbye the Neji as you are reduced to 1300 life points and a lost card," said Naruto.

"I play one card facedown," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

My turns and I play the magic card revival of the forsaken," said D. Naruto. "This let me revive the three monster you just threw away by offering 300 point for each card," said D Naruto as the three Shinobi appears "the darkness festers in your soul," said D. Naruto

Naruto fall down on his knees "I was a fool," thought Naruto as he gets ready to activate a trap but takes his hand away "I deserve as much for becoming a monster," he thought as the three monster attack Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Naruto mind Sasuke's eye turns to the EMS and manages to weaken the barrier as he pushes Naruto away getting sealed instead of his friend "Sasuke," shouted Naruto as the seal closes around Naruto knocking him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Too easy," thought D Naruto as he walks away from his good counterpart.

Naruto wakes up as tears roll down his face "damnit," thought the blond as his punches the ground. He gets up and walks away from the groups without a word "wait Naruto," said Yugi as he tries to stop his friend but isn't fast enough as the blond ninja disappears over the horizon.

End

A/N: Short chapter but Naruto will wonder by himself to find atonment like what Yugi did


	23. The Lost

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

The Lost

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving the groups Naruto head to find himself. He gets on a train and heads to the desert region of Japan. He gets half way there when he sees a person standing in the middle "Hello," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The chosen has arrived Lord Wolfclaw "said a boy.

"I sense he is trying to find peace," said a man with brown bread and a blue head dress "I will talk to him," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks to the image but it fades into nothingness "strange," thought the blond.

He sees smoke in the distance and run towards it. He comes to a log cabin "anyone here?" asked the blond.

Greeting duelist," said man with a brown bread.

"May I ask who you are?" said Naruto

"I am Lord Wolfclaw; and I sense you are in conflict," said the man.

"I sense some darkness but it has been tampered with light; but the Breath of Ryu can't be used by you," said the man.

"I know; is there a place I can get rid of the darkness I have in my soul?" asked Naruto

"Follow me," said Wolfclaw.

The two get to a clearing with a circle in the middle "this will force you to face your test," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke envelops the field and a figure appears making Naruto gasp "Sasuke," said Naruto.

The spectral image of Sasuke smirks as his eyes morphs to the Sharingan "you failed Naruto and now I shall return the favor," said the boy.

Naruto backs up slightly "it's is time to duel," said Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play the raven baby in defense mode then play two cards facedown," said the Uchiha as a small black bird appears.

Defense is 500 points and attack is 0

3 card in hand

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is my trial," said Naruto as he draws a card

"I play Shinobi Soldier Shikamaru Nara," said Naruto as the young chunin appears with 1400 attack points

"His ability allows him to destroy one monster on you field with his jutsu," said Naruto as the shadow latch on to the bird destroying it. He cannot attack this turn," said Naruto.

I play one card facedown," said Naruto.

4 cards in hand

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will make you regret ever being born and I shall do it with card. The Seal of Orichalcos," said Sasuke

Orichalcos Music.

Sasuke get a red glint in his eyes "let us finish this duel," said Sasuke

"I play mother raven in attack mode," said Sasuke as a stronger bird appears wqith 1600 attack point but goes up to 2100 due to the seal.

Now attack his Nara," said Sasuke as the peck Naruto monster destroying it dealing 700 points of damage reducing Naruto points to 3300.

"End my turn," said Sasuke.

2 cards

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw and I play the magic card village alliance. This card lets me summon out 5 alliance tokens and then I offer one of them to summon out Shinobi Samurai Milfune," said Naruto as the leader of the land of Iron appears with 2800 attack point.

"Now for his effect I offer up all other monster to attack you twice," said Naruto.

First I will destroy your raven," said Naruto as hew destroys the bird dealing 700 point reducing Sasuke life to 3300.

"Attack him directly," said Naruto as his samurai attack Sasuke.

"Activate trap Raven Shield. When I am attack directly stopping you battle phase," said Sasuke.

I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I play raven roost," said Sasuke. "This card lets me summon a five start with Raven in it name from my deck," he said.

"I play Raven warrior," he said as he summons a figure in black feather like armor and 2500 attack point but goes up to 3000

"I take 1000 point of damage for using the card," he said as his life points go down to 2300

"Next I attack destroy his Milfune," said the avenger as black feathers shoot out of the raven monster destroying it.

Naruto life points go down to 3100

I end my turn," said Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turns and I play card of sanctity which lets us draw till we have six cards in our hands," said Naruto.

Play one card facedown in defense, and a face down on the field," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My monster has an interesting effect," said Sasuke. "It can deal the damage if my monster attack is greater then your defense," said Sasuke.

I draw," said Sasuke and I summon Raven chick in defense mode, said Sasuke

Now attack his face down," said Sasuke as Raven warrior attack his face down destroying Naruto monster which showed genin Obito with 600 defense points.

Naruto gets dealt 2400 points of damage reducing his life points 700.

"One more turns then you will know how I felt," said Sasuke. "Turn end," said the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must win for those who I care about," said Naruto to himself. I draw," said Naruto.

"I play a face down and play fissure destroying you chick. I then play Shinobi Soldier Kurostsuchi," said Naruto.

The female Rock jounin appears with 1800 attack "that is not all," said Naruto. I can play this card when I have an earth attribute Shinobi I can play this magic card," said Naruto as he dramatically raises his card "Earth Style: Earth Pit," said Naruto. "This will remove your monster sand you take half of his attack as damage.

The monster falls down the pit destroying it as Sasuke take 1500 from the monster attack power dropping his life points to 800.

"I shall attack you life point directly," said Naruto as Sasuke eyes soften and he smile.

"You pass my friend," said Sasuke as the monster destroys his life points.

The smoke clears and Sasuke is on the ground motionless "Sasuke," said Naruto as rushes to his friend.

"Beat Dartz," said Sasuke. "You can do it," he said as he fades away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looks at Wolfclaw "thank you Master Wolfclaw," said Naruto.

"The darkness has lifted from your soul. You finish this war Child of Prophecy," said Wolfclaw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto disappears in a flash. He gets to Domino City and sees Seto Kiba and Mokuba being surrounded by some creatures. The creature brings its blade up and slashes at the Mokuba but is intercepted by a meeting metal. "Go," said Naruto as the one creature turns around and glares at Naruto holding a trench knives blocking the attack

Another one comes up and activates a duel disk on it wrist "let's duel," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The seal of Orichalcos appears around the two a card appears on the disk of a Ogre like creature with 400 attack points "Orichalcos Gigas," mumbled the soldier.

Naruto draws a card "I play Shinobi Soldier Sai," said Naruto as the former root Anbu appears with 1200 attack.

"Attack his Gigas," said Naruto as he destroys the monster dealing 800 points to the soldier.

Soldiers life points is 3200

The monster comes back with 900 attack points.

"So destroying it gets it stronger," thought Naruto. "I will have to drop his life points to 0 before it become too strong," said Naruto.

"I sacrifice my Shinobi soldier to summon Shinobi Kage Mei," said Naruto as the red head appears with 2200 attack point "attack Gigas," said Naruto as the monster is destroyed again dealing 1300 life points of damage dropping it to 1900 but it is revived back with 1400 attack points.

Now Mei attack again," said Naruto as he destroys it dealing 800 points reducing it 800 to Gigas.

The monster appears again with 1900 attack."I play the magic card Mist blade," said Naruto as Mei life points rises to 2800 "now attack destroy his life points," said Naruto as the soldier monster is put down for good reducing his life points to 0.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sees Seto driving a car "get in," said Seto as they drive to meet with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the short chapter see yeah next time


	24. Rematch

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Rematch

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the front seat of the car Kiaba bought. They get to the group and get out. "Hey Naruto," said Tristan.

Ishizu walks up "Ishizu when did you get here?" he asked.

"Yesterday, after I heard what happened," she said as she hugs him and whispers into his ear "don't do it again," she said

Naruto looks around "where is Joey?" asked Naruto.

"Joey soul was taken by the Orichalcos" said Tristan.

Naruto looks at the office building "so this is it," said Naruto.

"Dartz," said Yugi.

Naruto looks at Yugi "let's go," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group makes their way in as two hall ways split "I will go right with Ishizu," said Naruto. "The rest go the other way," said the ninja.

Naruto runs down the hall with Ishizu as they dodges guards "let's go," said Naruto.

They get to an empty room as lights flicker on "well if it isn't my counterpart," said a Dark chuckle as Dark Naruto walks out. "I knew you would come by yourself," he said as he looks at Ishizu "you brought a friend," he said

Naruto walks forward activating his duel disk "I accept," said Dark Naruto as he activates his Duel disk.

"Since you lost I will go first," said Dark Naruto.

I play Dark Hinata in attack mode," he said as the Hyuga appears with 1200 attack points.

"Next I play the Seal of Orichalcos

Play seal music

Hinata attack rises to 1700. "I play a face down and end my turn," said D. Naruto. "Soon you will not escape," said the evil entity

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My draw and I play Shinobi Soldier Choji," said Naruto as the chunin appears with 1800 attack. "now attack," said Naruto as Choji attack Hinata dealing 100 points of damage to the D Naruto life points dropping it to 3900.

"I play two card face down

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D. Naruto life points 3900

Hand 3 card

Field

0 monster

1 field spell

1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Hand 3 cards

Field

1 monster

Two facedown's

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turns and I play Dark Kiba in attack mode," said D Naruto as the dog nin-kin appears with 1400 attack points but goes up to 1900.

"Now attack his Choji," said D. Naruto. as Kiba spins around.

"Activate Negate attack," said Naruto as Kiba attack is blocked.

"I end my turn," said D. Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turns and I offer my Choji to Shinobi Soldier Choza Akimichi," said Naruto as the father of Choji appears with 2100 attack.

I play Akimichi pills," this grants my monster 500 attack point for three turns, than he is destroyed," said Naruto as the monster attack increases to 2600 "attack," said Naruto as D. Naruto's Kiba is destroyed dealing 700 points of damage.

I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D Naruto Life points: 3200

Hand 3 cards

Field:

No monster

1 field spell

2 facedown's

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points 4000

Naruto hand 2 card

Field:

1 monster

1 facedown.

1 equip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I shall play my Spell card Monster Reborn brin ing back my Dark Kiba but he won't be here for long. I offer my monster to summon Dark Kurenai," said Dark Naruto as the genjutsu mistress appears with 2300 attack but goes up to 2800.

Now attack," said Dark Naruto as the evil Kurenai goes through hand seal encasing Choza in a tree.

Activate my trap "trip wire," said Naruto as both monster are destroyed. "When a monster on my side is destroyed I take your monster out with it," said Naruto as his life points go down by 200 to 3800.

" Now my facedown Dead Soul jutsu," said Dark Naruto as Kurenai is revived and her attack is 2800.

Now attack his life points directly," said D. Naruto as Naruto is stabbed and his points go down to 1000.

"I end my turn," said D. Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play Pot of Greed letting me draw two cards," said Naruto as he draw two cards.

I play the Ritual Rise of the Professor by sacrificing 1 card with 7 stars I will bring out Leaf Kage Hiruzen Sarutobi," said Naruto as he discard one card as the Kage appears.

"I play the Magic Premature burial which will let me summon out the monster I sent to the grave yard

Shinobi Commander of the Shinobi force Raikage," said Naruto as the big Kage appears with 3000 attack and Naruto life go to 200.

I play my last shrink," said Naruto as Kurenai attack is dropped to 1650 from the original attack but it goes back to 2150 due to the seal.

Now Hiruzen attack," said Naruto as the Leaf leader destroys the evil ninja.

"Attack my evil part directly," said Naruto as Raikage launches a fist.

"Activate trap secondary defense," said D. Naruto.

"It won't work Raikage ability prevents you from stopping any attack by him with Trap card only Magic can do that," said Naruto as D. Naruto life points hit zero.

The seal closes around him as the body fades away. "Let's go," said Naruto as he and his girlfriend head to their final confrontation with Dartz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They open the door and sees Dartz standing in the middle of the room "one of the chosen has arrived," said Dartz as he gets up and activates his duel disk. "I shall defeat you and clam your soul for the Orichalcos.

Naruto glares at the man and walks to face him. Ishizu grabs his arm and kisses him "be careful," she said.

Naruto nods his head and activates his disk "duel," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Short chapter but I just want to get to this duel. Next Chapter will be longer see yeah


	25. Naruto vs Dartz

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Battle City Ninja

Naruto vs Dartz

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't realize you are hurting the world plunging it into darkness," said Dartz. "When the great beast is resurrected the world shall be erased and built up with no corruption and evil," he said.

Naruto growls "you are mistaken; everyone is capable of great evil including us as well. However unlike you I have faith in humanity," said Naruto.

Yugi and Kiba with the other runs in "Naruto," said Yami Yugi.

"Dartz," said a muscular man. "You tricked your subordinates like pawns," said the man.

"Rafael I thought the seal would take you soul," said Dartz.

"My monsters protect me," said Rafael.

"Everyone has evil in their soul," said Dartz as the circle appears around the man who struggles to stands up. Falling down, the wall behind Dartz show Rafael "now I think we were about to duel," said Dartz

"Duel," they shout.

"I shall go first and I play the Seal of Orichalcos," said Dartz as the circle surrounds the two as Dartz eyes have a red glint to them.

Next I play Orichalcos Soldier," said Dartz," as a solider appears with 1200 attack but it increases to 1700.

I play Oricalco Kyutora by offering 500 points I can speacal summon it," said Dartz as

I play one card face down," said Dartz

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play Shinobi Soldier Neji," said Naruto as the Hyuga appears on the field with 1700 attack points.

Next I play the spell Second Division which lets me summon out Shinobi Soldier Hinata from my deck," said Naruto as thwe heiress appears with 1500 attack points.

Now when I have Hinata and Neji on the field I get to summon Shinobi Soldier Hiashi from my hand," said Naruto as the Hyuga appears with 2000 attack point

Now attack his soldier Hiashi," said Naruto as the monster destroys the soldier but the life points don't drop "what," said Naruto.

Dartz chuckles "thank to my other monster any battle damage is reduced to Zero," said Dartz.

Now Hinata attack Kyutora," said Naruto as the female Hyuga destroys it.

"Now that he was destroyed I summon Orichalcos Shunoro. He gets the attack of the damage I was able to stop so he is at 1200 plus he get 500 point 1700," said Dartz.

"Neji attack," said Naruto as the Hyuga attacks.

"I activate my trap Orichalcos defense which destroy your attacking monster and deal 500 points of damage to your life points. Naruto points go down 500 hundred to 3500.

"I end my turn," said Naruto.

Dartz chuckles at Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dartz life points 4000

Dartz hand: 2 card

Dartz field:

1 Field spell

1 monster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto points 3500

Naruto hand: 3 card

Naruto field:

2 monsters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn and I play Orichalcos Deuteros which will replace my seal with second level. This card lets me gain 500 life point for each monster I control.

I play my next monster Orichalcos pawn," he said as a small soldier appears in black armor with 1000 attack point but goes up to 1500. "When I normal summon him all Orichalcos named monsters gain an extra 600 attack points except my pawn. Orichalcos Shunoro gets to 2400.

"Attack his Hiashi," said Dartz as the clan is destroyed dropping Naruto life points to 3100.

I shall end my turn," said Dartz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn and sacrifice my Hinata to summon out Shinobi commander Darui," said Naruto as the Kumo ninja appears with 2500 attack points.

Now attack his Orichalcos pawn," said Naruto as the monster is destroyed by black lightening.

Reducing Dartz's life points by 1000

Dartz chuckles "I activate my trap card Orichalcos revival which lets me summon a monster from my graveyard with four stars. I summon my Pawn," said Dartz

I end my turn with a face down," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life points: 3000

Dartz's hand: 1 card

Field: 2 monster 1 field

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto life points: 3100

Naruto hand: 2

Naruto field: 1 monster, 1 facedown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I get 1000 life point due to my Deuteros and I play Orichalcos Tritos which will add the effect of immortality from spell and trap cards

"Do you realize now my resolve," asked Dartz.

"Dartz the seal is evil; hell is paved with good intention," said Naruto.

10,000 years ago I live as Prince of Atlantis," said Dartz.

Flashback

Both duelist float over Atlantis as they watched the events

A man was standing on the podium "I present to you my successor Dartz," said the man.

A younger Dartz smiled while waving "thank Lord Ironheart," he said

That is when everything changed a green stone appears and excavated it and put a token to the gods," he said. "The seal was able to show the evil of the world when my own wife an abomination," said Dartz.

Normal POV

Dartz was running into his room and saw his wife thrashing in her sleep. "Are you alright?" said Dartz as she turns and attack him in a mutate form.

Grabbing a sword he stabs her killing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From that day I saw the evil of humanity and my resolve to expunge this world got stronger. Some fools refused to listen; my dear father Ironheart and my daughter were two of them.

They fled as I waged war of conquest. Seeking help they sought the monster world to gather an army to oppose me," said Dartz.

Naruto growl "the battle for Atlantis," said Naruto. "I know of that battle, it was a bitch to translate the Scripture even with Ishizu's help," said Naruto.

"The battle was fierce in the end I lost due to the three dragon and fourth dragon Ryu who sent the great beast to the ocean," said Dartz.

End flashback

"Where were we?" asked Dartz. "It was my turns still and I play card Sanctity letting us draw till we have six card in our hand," said Dartz.

"I then play Orichalcos Beast," said Dartz as the tan skinned beast appears with 1500 hundred attack point thanks to the seal he get 500 point bring it up to 2000 but now an extra 500 from my pawn raising it to 2500 hundred," said Dartz.

"I play the magic card Orichalcos deflect which will make it so it my monster has the same attack as yours, my monster is unharmed," said Dartz as the Beast destroys Darui.

"Naruto smiles as the beast is destroyed "what how did that my monster die?" demanded Dartz.

When you monster destroyed my commander you activate it retaliator effect taking out you monster. Normal it reducing the attack by Darui attack points. If it hit 0 it is destroyed," said Naruto.

"Well played," said Dartz

"My Pawn shall attack," said Dartz.

Activate Shinobi Alliance which will let me summon out five Shinboi token with no point in defense mode," said Naruto.

"Pawn destroys his first Token and my Shunoro attack his other token," said Dartz as two token are wiped out.

I sacrifice my Shunoro to summon the Divine Serpent," said Dartz.

I have to offer everything my deck and field and my life points as hand. Now come forth my serpent," said Dartz as he discard everything.

A portal opens and a monster with infinite attack appears "when he is on the field I can't lose this duel," said Dartz.

I end my turn," said Dartz

Naruto closes his eyes close "this will be very hard to beat this beast," said Naruto.

I draw and I play the founder ritual by offering a 7 star monster and I summon the Sage of Six paths," said Naruto as the founder of Ninjutsu appears with 2300 attack.

"Since you beast can't be absorbed due to its attack. I play the breath of Ryu fusing it with my monster. "I summon the Six Path God," said Naruto as the Sage appears with wings and a attack power of 20,000

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the side line the others have their eyes wide open "20,000 attack," said Joey as he was shaking.

"It make little difference at the moment. Naruto is still at a disadvantage because his opposing monster have unlimited number of attack power," said Kiaba. "Unless it has an ablilty," said Kaiba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will not lose this battle," said Dartz growled the man as it turns into a smirk "to pull out such a monster is impressive but it is still too weak. Devine Serpent attack destroy that foolish duelst.

The serpent attack but is stopped "Negate attack," said Naruto as Dartz eyes widen.

"How," said Dartz.

"My monster can use any effect from my deck, hand or graveyard at the cost of unable to attack," said Naruto. "I now have a stalemate and neither of can win or lose," said Naruto.

Dartz growls but look Naruto is the eye "I was merely finishing the ritual to summon the Great Levitation," said Dartz with a crazed on his face "I will offer my soul to resurrect the beast," said Dartz as the seal closes around him and his disappears.

The officer building shakes and the roof fall down nearly hitting Naruto "everyone out of the building now," said Naruto as his friend run out.

Looking up Naruto sees a giant beast "the end of the world has begun," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: So for crappy end of the duel but I gave Naruto a powerful card to force a stalemate. Next one will be Naruto and the other vs. the great beast.

See yeah. I will be heading to the beach Tuesday so I might post some thin next week but we will see. See yeah next time and review.


	26. Contest

It is that time/ Contest time

I want to do a contest. I want my fan to PM and tell what make a good book and what you look for in a story. The first five I will mail a book. I want only PM in this contest not reviews. I don't want anyone to get you address. The next five will be gifted an ebook of my story.

10 book will be given out. If you don't have a kindle I will give you a PDF.

Here is the synopsis of the Lord of Shadows Rises

It has been 200 years since the Lord of Shadows was sealed in a horrific battle with the Order of White Rose. Now the year is 1998, a boy with murdered parent's must gather allies to stop the once powerful Lord of Shadows from regaining his full power and breaking the seal. Learning from the Order of the White Rose guardians he must fight or his parents death would be in vain.  
>From Norway to United States of America from China to Korea he must join with the other students and fight.<p>

I will mail the book after first five have been chosen. I will give out the ebook after next five have been chosen.

If you pm me and tell me what you think makes a good story. First come first serve


	27. New Book AN

A/N:

New Book out

I have published a new book. Sequel to the Lord of Shadows Rises. Title Lord of shadows redemption. It only available for preorder on kindle. It will be out on Oct. The paperback will be out tomorrow on amazon.

Synopsis 

The battle against the Lord of Shadows forced the world into a unified government. Peace has for the most part been achieved. However, there will always be those with evil in their hearts. The Order of White Rose must protect the world from destruction.

I do recommend you read the first book if plan on buying it.

It is around 110 pages paper back around 90 some page kindle. Much smaller then my last book. Please support me buy my book. Hopefully it edited better. But I am not sure till I get reviews. Even if you don't your support on fanfiction is boost to my moral, I appreciate it anyways and keep reading.

Thanks for you support by review my fanfiction or buy my book. Thanks you my fans


End file.
